EQUINOX20XX
by timeobserver2013
Summary: Silver goes two hundred years back in order to investigate a weird string of disappearances that occurred near Station Square. Inspired by YouTube hits Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve, and Darkharvest00. All part of the Slenderman mythos. Rated T for: Language and Disturbing Content; Update #20 released.
1. Introduction

**The following story is inspired by the Youtube series: Marble Hornets, totheark, Tribetwelve, and Darkharvest00 (Yes, all the series are a part of the Slenderman Mythos). At the same time, it is a complete rewrite of my first fanfic "Black Sun", which I felt had some good elements but lacked suspense.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters (with the exception of originals) are the property of SEGA. Also, there is no Slenderman in the story.**

**NOTICE: This is a feedback driven story. For any readers who read the latest entries, you can change the course of the story by suggesting ideas in the review box**

* * *

[Footage: _An aerial view of Station Square and surrounding areas in 2013. The images are tinted with a light cyan glow_.]

In 2013, 95 people mysteriously vanished nearby Station Square.

20 of them were GUN agents trying to investigate the events and nature of the crime. The rest of the victims were kids and young adults, between the ages of 6-25.

My friends were among them...

Based on surviving records, I found that of all the missing only five were found dead. Tails and Knuckles was on the list.

I also found that Shadow was the only survivor after an encounter with this unknown entity, but he went missing right before the chaos began.

Soon after the disappearances, Mobius spontaneously fell into disorder and chaos. No records are known to survive.

I have a gut feeling that Shadow can provide info on this incident.

I need to find him...

-Silver


	2. Entry 1

**Entry #1:**

For the past few weeks, I have been looking for Shadow, hoping he still had some kind of lead to help me fix the past.

Three days after posting my first entry, I purchased a camcorder, a tablet that holds over 16 TB of information, enough to record data, with instant internet access, along with a few gadgets that Tails can play with. Besides that, I spent most of the time looking for Shadow, and some more records surrounding the Station Square disappearances. All of which turned out with no results.

On the fourth day...

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I opened the door to my apartment. It was Shadow. He still looked like the same Shadow I knew from two centuries ago, but something was different about him.

Before I can said anything, he embraced me in a large bear hug.

"God, I miss you! " he said.

...yep, something was definitely off about him...

"...hey Shad, sup?"

***  
"So, how did you find me?" I asked him.

"Records; and some of those notices you put online."

After conversing for the next few minutes, we got straight to business. Shadow took out a folder and a whisky tin.

"Uhhh..." I stammered.

"What?" Shadow retorted, "I pass off as over 21."

He took a swig.

"Okay then, what happened to you over the past two centuries?" I asked

Shadow sighed. "Been through a lot. I don't even know where to start."

"All I need to know is, what happened during the Station Square incident?"

"I try my best..." he said.

For the next two hours, he told me whatever he can remember. According to him, it was around March 2013. Shadow was apparently investigating one of the disappearances, some person named Thomas. It was nearby a park that used to be 4 miles south of my apartment. It was called Rosewood.

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"Heavily wooded... there were a few abandoned warehouses within the vicinity." Shadow answered, "they never got demolished, it was because of a recession you know."

I nodded.

"I remembered finding something weird inside one of the warehouses. There were these bizarre marks that were marked all over the building."

Shadow took a out a folder in his file and showed it to me. It was a crudely scrawled image of some kind of insignia. It looked like a hashtag turned at a diagonal angle with a dot in the center.

"You have any idea what these are?"

"No fucking clue." he answered, "As I started to investigate the markings, I realized that they formed a trail. When I started following this trail, those marks started to appear more frequently. It was after walking into the forest, when I found the kid." Shadow took another swig.

"It was a mess. Blood was everywhere and there were tons of those hashtag marks written with the blood around the trees. It's as if some sick cult did it..."

"Damn..." I muttered.

"I...I don't remember what happened after that." Shadow said sorrowfully, "The next thing I knew, I woke up in this mental asylum in May. My cell was covered with the marks, and I was accused of being evolved with the disappearances of a few other kids. Besides, Rouge, many others despised me. Then, the chaos came. The asylum fell apart, and I managed to escape. I spent the next many decades just trying to survive. Even with the physical hell over, my torments still haven't ended. I have nightmares. I see myself killing people whom I do not know...and it feels so fucking real... To be defeated like this... and to be tormented for life..."

We looked at each other. I could see why Shadow has changed. There was weariness in his eyes, which heavily contrasted his "superior" form back then.

"I'm planning to leave as soon as I can" I said, "you've been a great help man, and I will do anything to get rid of this asshole."

"Thanks Silver" Shadow said, "Thanks."

* * *

**RANDOM FACT: In the Slenderverse, a person who suffers from what Shadow suffered are known as proxies, servants of the Slenderman**

**NOTICE: Although I intended the Anthology to be a series of prequels, under new circumstances. It will document prequels and sequels alike when the entries are unclear in a certain situation. **


	3. Update 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are a series of short entries, that are gonna be in the story just to give a head's up on what is going on, and any quick notices between Entries.**

* * *

**Update #1:**

Hey guys,

I am finally ready to go. My Time Stone is all charged up and I expect to go travel back to November 19, 2012. I don't know whether this is best date to go to, but based on the documents Shadow gave me, it'll give me a three-four weeks head start.

Wish me luck,

Silver


	4. Entry 2

**Entry #2**

* * *

**Footage #1: 2:32 PM**

[_It's was a cloudy day around the Station Square. I faced the lens of my camera towards me and started to record..._]

"Hey guys, I had just arrived here around Station Square yesterday...and...uh...yeah, so far nothing in particular happened, so I'm just gonna test out this camera."

[_30 minutes later..._]

(_I spent some time walking around the suburbs. The foliage seasonal was over and the trees were exposed naked. Nonetheless, air was nice and cold, comparing to my present, which currently has some global warming problems..._)

[_Camera pans to a nearby house. A young girl exits out of the house, it was Amy._]

"Oh, hey Silver."

"Hey..." I said.

"So...whatcha doing here right now? Something wrong? And what's up with the camera?"

"Just need to do some documentation if anything comes up."

"Okay, then..." Amy said, "Say Silver, I need to purchase a few things for Vanilla. Can you keep an eye on Cream, while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

***  
[_Footage cuts to Cream's room. Cream can be seen using playing some game on a smartphone. On her bed, there are three dolls propped against the wall. One of them eerily resembles Tails._]

"What are you playing Cream?"

"I don't know what it is called. But it is a survival simulator."

"Ah..."

[_Silence for the next five minutes..._]

"So, Cream. Where did you get that doll from."

[_Cream turned her phone off._]

"Which doll?"

[_I pointed to the one that looked like Tails._]

"Oh, this one?" Cream answered, "I found it during a hike in the woods, isn't it the cutest?"

[_Cream cuddled the doll._]

"...but isn't it slightly creepy knowing that it looks like Tails?" I ask

[_A low pitch hum started to be registered on the camera..._]

"Uh..." Cream said, "as long as it is cute, I like it."

[_The hum on the camera got louder. The screen starts to distort_]

(_Around this time, I started to feel a throbbing pain in my head, I squinted my eyes and started to rub the back of my head._)

"What's wrong Mr. Silver? Are you okay?" Cream asked, while putting the doll back in place.

"I'm...fine...just...a...headache..." I gasped out.

"Don't worry. I'll get something from my first aid kit." Cream said, as she took out a pink toy-like plastic kit.

[_As she took out the contents of the kit...Cream's expression changed. The nice smile she usually had started to curl into a bizarre grin, and her eyes became bloodshot. The screen on the camera starts to get staticy. She then turns to me, holding up a knife she took out of the kit._]

"_Then,_ w_hy don't we take a better look inside, shall we?_" she said with a shrill tone.

[Cream inched closer towards me, moving like a puppet controlled by strings]

"Uh... Cream? Cut it out!" I cried.

_Eheheheheheheheheheheheheh..._

_GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!_

[_Cream lunged towards me, knife in hand, ready to strike my head._]

"AW SHIT!" I screamed, as I dodged Cream's attack.

[_I can be seen fleeing the room with Cream chasing me with her knife in the camera. The room remained empty. After about twenty seconds, the hashtag symbol replaced the room for about three seconds. The screen then cuts back to the room. The Tails Doll lunged toward the camera. The footage ends here._]

* * *

I leapt out of Cream's house and onto a lawn. Amy stood right in front of me with a bag of groceries.

"Hey Silver!" she greeted me cheerfully, "What happened to you? You really look pale."

I really wanted to say that Cream went psycho on me, but not a single word came out of my mouth.

Then Cream, who was now back to her sweet old self, stuck her head out of the door.

"Hi Miss Amy!" she cheerfully greeted

She then turned to me and took out my camera.

"Mr. Silver, you left this in my room."

She handed it over to me. I couldn't just remain paranoid when Amy was standing right in

"T-th-thanks." I stuttered, "A-anyway... I'm not feeling well... I have to go."

"Okay..." Amy replied with a confused expression, "anyway, thanks a lot for helping me."

I nodded and silently walked back toward my apartment, confused, and shaken.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Organizing a format for a footage style narrative was pretty hard, so pardon any possible errors. If you have any suggestions to how I can fix it, feel free to comment.**

**Also: For my footage format, brackets [] represent physical actions, () represent Silver's thoughts during the time the footage was filmed.**

**NOTICE-New Marble Hornets entry is now out, for anybody curious enough to see where my inspiration came from...**


	5. SALUTATIONS

[_First 50 frames: A series of hand drawn hashtag symbols flash across the screen for four seconds, like a crudely made animation flip book. Meanwhile, a series of distorted noise, which vaguely sounds like music, can be heard._]

[_Screen fades to black, a crudely scrawled message appears on the screen_]

HELLO TIME TRAVELER

[_Cuts to Entry #2, Cream can be seen taking out her knife. Format is in black and white. The scene shifts to what looks like an old television screen, with the flipnote animation reappearing within the screen, and another message._]

ENJOYING THE SHOW?

[_Message shakes, then shift and changes._]

LET'S PLAY A GAME.

I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET.

[_Message fades. A silhouette of lips and an ear is shown. A new message is shown._]

COME CLOSER...

CLOSER...

[_Silence..._]

[_A Tails Doll spontaneously lunges at the screen, it's eyes glowing with hate. A shrill scream can be heard. Screen cuts to binary code._]

0101001001001111010100110100 0101010101110100111101001111 01000100

[_Tape ends._]

* * *

**Entry is inspired by YouTube channel totheark, and the Observer videos of TribeTwelve.**

**...anybody know binary?**


	6. Update 2

**I noticed that some readers here might be slightly confused about the plot. This is to represent the situation Silver is in right now, confused, slightly disoriented, and uneasy about the currently unknown antagonist (Tails Doll is only a small part of this story). Don't worry though, for things will clear up in a bit.**

* * *

**Update #2**

I don't know who made this video, but I just found it in a mail sent to myself, titled "SALUTATIONS", a day after the incident with Cream.

Right now, I feel very uneasy and confused about the situation, especially that fact that somebody knows what I am doing and is continually observing my activity.

This figure wants to play with me. He/she told me that there is something in "Rosewood", that park Shadow told me about a few days ago (that is 200 years ahead). It could be a trap, and since this is coming from a person who managed to accessed my stuff in the first place, I'll have to think twice before I act.

-Silver

* * *

**Feel free to provide feedback and ideas. I have plans on making this the kind of story where the reader can advise, which can change the path of the story.**

**Happy Thanksgiving.**


	7. Entry 3

**Review from PurrfectChaos 1.0: **"Loving it. This is one of the good serious horror stories here. Keep it up. (As for the reader-output based story, that's really interesting and original. Like a choose you own adventure novel. Smart.)"

**There is a new OC in this chapter. Just reminding you. **

* * *

**Entry #3**

Decided to walk around Cream's neighborhood. I felt that it isn't the best idea, after that incident, but I still feel concerned about her so I decided to walk by and check see if anything was happening.

_Okay...nothing is happening.._. I thought

Just when I was about to walk back...

"Hey you!" a voice called out.

I turned toward the direction of the voice. A black cat, most likely in his late teens or early twenties, with a camera, stood across the street. He was gesturing me to come toward him.

I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, you." he said.

I came up toward him.

"I saw you yesterday at that girl Cream's house." the cat said, "Scary isn't she? She used to be nice and normal... until a few months ago,"

Few months ago? Damn, I arrived too late.

"Anyway, name's Tom, and you?"

_Tom? As in Thomas, that kid Shadow mentioned?_

"Silver." I answered.

"Cool. Look, uh, I don't think it is safe to talk outside. Why don't we talk in a safer place."

***  
"You want a drink? Coke or something."

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said.

Tom took out what looked like a caffeine shot* and gulped it down. His weird introduction and his statement about Cream, along with the fact that he had a camera on him and a sense of paranoia confirmed one of my worries: arriving late. At this point however, it is not best at this point to go further back. Traveling with multiple points of stopping, brings more chaos into the time-space continuum. It's best not to fuck with the universe too much, so at this point, I have to do whatever I can that is considered best.

"So, are you from the future or something?" Tom asked, "Your hairstyle and stuff is unique..."

He already knows where I'm from, better to accept it.

"Uh...yeah."

"What are you doing here in this time period. Historical tourism?"

I sighed.

"No. It's hard to explain, but, Mobius is gonna be in deep shit within a few months. Look, do you have a sheet of paper or something, it'll be much more explainable if I drew it."

Tom took out a sheet of paper and handed it over.

I drew the sideway hashtag symbol that appeared in the "SALUTATIONS" video and handed the drawing over.

Tom stared intently at the picture. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he silently mouthed out a curse.

"This sign...this fricking sign..."

"What?"

"It's a long story. Ever since Cream started to act weird, I started to notice weird stuff going on around my house... and just a few weeks ago, when I started recording and posting what I see on a blog**, I find these weird replies on my mail. Drawings and heavily corrupted tapes. All of these replies involved the mark as if it is an artist's signature."

"You ever figured anything about the mark?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, my email got hacked last night." I replied, "I found a video in an attachment sent to myself. I think it might belong to the same person. You don't mind if we can exchange contacts, do you?"

"Anything that'll help. Sure." he said

"You have the URL for the blog? I would like to check it out."

* * *

I checked out the blog soon after the meeting, and I don't what to say. I'll post an update soon...

I'm planning to visit Rosewood Park one of these days. Whether I like it or not, I have to find out what is there.

* * *

**Author's Note- For any readers who want to manipulate the course of the story, please comment and suggest anything good.**

**Sorry for a few hour delay. I was checking out a Walking Dead play through and boy, it was... ;_;**


	8. Update 3

**About the suggestions idea... To prevent any spoilers from coming out, I will post the usernames of readers who suggest the ideas. **

* * *

**Update #3**

Here is one of the entries posted on Tom's blog.

* * *

**Footage #2 (Log #1 in blog)**

[_Footage begins in the second floor. The thumping of footsteps can be heard._]

_Huff...Huhhh...Hufff...Hhhuhhh..._

[_Heavy breathing continues. A flight of stairs can be seen along with two doors, one leading to a bathroom, and another to a bedroom. The bathroom door is open slightly ajar._]

[_The eerie silence gives away to a quiet low pitch hum._]

...

_SLAM!_

[_The bathroom door spontaneously slams shut beside Tom and his camera._]

_GAH!_

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

[_Tom dashes down the stairs and rushes towards the front door. Meanwhile, the hum on the camera intensifies and the screen starts to change in contrast._]

[_Tom tries to unlock the front door of his house. Five seconds into unlocking..._]

_SPLAT!_

[_A wet, blood-red hand print appears on the door. The camera starts to distort._]

!

[_Tom rushes towards the other side of his house. A large sliding window door can be seen leading to the backyard. He quickly unlocks and rushes out. The camera distortions get reduced. The footage ends there._]

* * *

Looks like this is gonna be happening to me eventually if I end up digging deeper. I'm gonna go to Rosewood real soon, I better not let my guard down.

-Silver

* * *

**Author's note: Bloody hand-print is just a homage to an indie horror RPG game called "The Witch's House" _aka Majo No Ie._** **It has the greatest plot twist ever.**

**Feel free to comment and suggest anytime. **

**Thank you.**


	9. Entry 4

**Entry #4**

***  
**Footage #3**

"Well, looks like this is it."

[_Camera zooms in on the Rosewood Park Sign._]

Rosewood looked like a nice place. The suburbs were right across the street, and a new looking sign labeled "Rosewood Park" welcomed me in. Besides the swing set and play structures, the lawn was well kept.

(_It's unfortunate that this is where the sick stuff will happen._)

In the distance, a group of old warehouses stood, along with what looks like an observation tower, surrounded by a vast expanse of forest. The trails leading to the tower are closed, as a result of a recent storm*.

"Screw the roadblock, I'm flying." I said before I took off

***  
[_Footage cuts to the top of the observation tower. The dull gray clouds can be seen covering the entire sky. In the distance the Station Square skyline can be seen._]

I picked up the camera and started to examine the railing of the tower.

[_Camera zooms in on a Post-it note, which is stuck on one of the railings. "YOU'RE LATE." it read. I set the camera aside, facing it in my direction, and examined the note._]

"Huh, that's weird. The glue on the back is fresh." I muttered.

[_I picked up the camera and started looking down, nobody was around._]

"HEY! ANYBODY DOWN THERE?" I shouted.

[_Nothing moved on the forest floor. The was just the rustling of trees and the gust of a light breeze._]

[_I silently set the camera aside and showed the back of the note to the camera: "COME ON DOWN" it said. The "O"s are replaced with the hashtag marks and crudely sketched eyeballs._]

[_I sigh and wearily looked at the camera._]

"Time to go down..."

[_Screen blacks out_.]

***  
[_Cuts to the forest floor. The hiking trail in the entrance was blocked, but the trail near the tower remained well maintained despite being battered by the storm._]

[_After 10 minutes of walking down the trail..._]

"Huh?"

[_Camera zooms in on a white sheet of paper. I walked toward the object and held it up: "BEHIND YOU". At this point, the camera started to distort._]

[_I looked behind me. Nothing. I turned to the observation tower. A figure hovered over the top of the viewing point. I zoomed in on the camera hoping to get a better view. It looked like Tails, but the ears were different...wait a minute..._]

"LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" I taunted the doll.

[_The Tails Doll stood silently, it's bulging eyes looking down at me._]

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CREAM, ASSHOLE?!" I shouted to it.

[_More silence. The camera distorts a little more._]

[_Static._]

[_The doll disappeared from the tower. I shifted the camera towards the trail. The doll hovered 15 meters away. It's eyes were still bulging, and it's stare vacant on any emotion_.]

(_At this point, a chill went down my spine, a dark presence can be felt, but a rage started to build up within me..._)

"You're messing with me, huh? You like it? Huh? You like messing with me? You know what? I'll give you something TO MESS WITH!"

[_I raised my arm and started to focus. Behind the doll, branches from some of the trees break off and hovered in midair, it's jagged edges like spears._]

"YAAAAAGH!"

[_I swung my forearm back. The speared projectiles flew towards the doll with stunning accuracy._]

_RIP!_

[_The sound of ripping fabric. The branch impaled the doll. It remained silent, but, a strange black, shadowy mist starts to come out of it's wound. The tree branch and the ground around the doll is stained black. A loud hum is registered on the camera._]

[_The mist starts to form into black tentacle-like appendages, with sharp jagged edges, ready for aim._]

"Oh shit!"

[_I turned away from the doll and started to run. The camera screen was out of control. Distorted noises continue._]

_Whoosh! Poof!_

[_An explosion of black smoke covers the screen._]

_Cough...cough...gasp..._

_THUD!_

[_The camera hits the ground and the screen blacks out, but the low pitched hum can still be heard._]

[An old fashioned movie countdown can be seen on screen...]

3...2...1...

[_Distorted music starts playing. A message appears on the screen._]

HELLO AGAIN.

[_Message changes._]

YOU'RE LATE...

[_A silhouette of a wagging finger appears._]

OH WELL, BETTER LATE THAN NEVER...

...RIGHT?

[_Screen cuts to an empty plain. A white sun rises out of the black horizon._]

CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?

[_The mark appears in the middle of the sun. A message appears on the bottom._]

THE SUNRISE IS COMING.

[_An old fashioned clock appears on screen. The hands read at 6:00 AM. The minute hand starts to move._]

THE CLOCK IS TICKING.

[_Screen blacks out. The messages continue._]

THE NEW ARRIVAL IS INEVITABLE...

AS FOR YOU:

I'LL LET YOU GO FOR NOW.

I HAD A LOT OF FUN.

LET'S PLAY AGAIN SOON

MY FRIEND.

[_End of tape._]

***  
I woke up sometime in the evening nearby the entrance to the hiking trail. It was snowing.

When I came back to the apartment, I learned that it was November 27. I went to the park on the 24th.

I have no idea what is happening and as I watch the footage at the park, I'm deeply confused. What is "the arrival"? Who is filming this? Who the hell made Cream's doll?

I have a feeling that whatever I'm digging into, this might be so much bigger than what I what I had anticipated.

-Silver

* * *

***Let's say that this is the Mobian equivalent of Hurricane Sandy, which left my area with almost a week with no power.**

**I want to thank PurrfectChaos1.0 for the concept of this chapter.**

**Again, feel free to review and suggest ideas.**

**Thank you.**


	10. Entry 5

**Entry #5  
11/29/12**

Just yesterday, I managed to contact Tails and Sonic. Tails gave me the address to his workshop; that I will keep secret.

Also, just in case a situation arises, such as the one in Rosewood a few days ago. I will add the entry date from now on just to accurately archive any potential findings I may have.

-Silver

***  
**Tails'**** Workshop**

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened, Tails was standing by the entrance, his gloves stained black. He was probably in the middle of building something.

"Hey Silver. Come on in." he greeted me cheerfully.

As I walked in, a series of large shelves lined the walls welcomed me, possibly containing all kinds of electrical and mechanical components. In the center were a couple of tables, one covered with blueprints, and another with a bunch of microprocessors and a empty circuit board, possibly for a new computer. Otherwise, a large window kept the entire workshop well lit.

I took out some of items I purchased about eleven days ago, that is, two centuries from now.

"Got some stuff for you," I said as I passed the gadgets to Tails, "some new smartphones and other things from my time, it might be of some use."

"Oh boy!" Tails said excitedly, "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem. By the way, is Sonic here?"

"He'll be here. Anyway, what did you want to tell me and Sonic?"

I took out a flash drive which contained all the entries I had so far.

"Everything is in here." I said.

***  
After 10 minutes, Sonic came in. He greeted me and we got straight to business.  
"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Hell will break loose within a few more months," I said, "I been investigating what's been going on over the past few days, and been going through some really fucked up stuff."

***  
Tails uploaded the contents of the flash drive on his computer, made thanks to some components I gave to him from my earlier visits. The hums, distortions, and music echoed across the workshop. As soon as we got to the footage in Entry #2 when, Tails blurted, "I KNEW IT!". Both of them were staring wide-eyed until the last footage.

"Goddamn..." Sonic muttered...

"You have any idea about the mark?" I asked Tails.

"No clue. But I think I know why the distortions are occurring."

"Why?"

"Chaos energy. Things we see at Eggman's and various other labs are made of stuff like iridium and tungsten, which protects the circuit boards and stuff." he explained.

"So," I began, "we might be messing with something real powerful..."

"Yes...but why...of all people, why Cream? She's been a really good friend. We don't want to her, after what happened with..." a tear rolled down Tail's face.

_Cosmo._ I thought. I never met her, but Tails talked about her sometimes during my visits. I knew where this is going.

"If there is a way to get rid of this doll, I would have to find out how to do it... and fast."

"I never liked that doll." Tails muttered, "When Cream showed it to me, it had death written all over it's face. Those cold eyes...they never left me."

"Geeez..." Sonic said, "You know what? I'm in. I'll help you man."

"I'm in." Tails joined in.

***  
Tails copied the footage and entries into his computer for analysis. After leaving, I feel satisfied now that I'm getting some help.

I feel like there's something I missed at the park. Something important... but after the encounter with Cream's doll, I still have doubts on whether I should go back or not.

* * *

**I am watching a new Slenderseries called CaughtNotSleeping. This series may add much more concepts and components to this story.**

**Don't forget to comment and review. **


	11. Entry 6-1

**Entry #6-1  
12/4/12**

**7:30 AM**

After six days of no activity, Sonic decided to come with me to check out the park. I have a feeling I missed something there. Besides the forest, which I hope I won't go to a while, there's the old warehouses I have yet to check out.

Based on Tail's advice, I decided to bring the camera with me, as a Chaos Counter.

***  
**8:15 AM**

It was around 40° when I arrived at the entrance of Rosewood. This is nothing compared to my time, where all of the stuff with global warming is compiled, but it is considered "warm" for Sonic's standards of December.

After 5 minutes from my arrival the familiar breeze whipped my face. It was Sonic.

"Hey." he greeted me.

"Sup?" I answered

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

We started to walk toward the warehouses. Nobody was in the park this morning, so it was relatively peaceful, but the observing tower in the distance, in the woods, still stood. After the encounter with Cream's doll, I felt uneasy.

"So, this is where you got knocked out?" Sonic said.

"Yep."

"Ah..."

We continued to walk on silently for the next few minutes. As we got near the warehouses, Sonic started to speak.

"It's all about the speed, my friend. You would've gotten away."

"You know I can't run that fast." I retorted.

"You could've tried." Sonic grinned.

Next thing I knew, Sonic dashed right toward warehouses stopping just in front of the nearest one. I decided to fly through the rest of the way.

***  
The warehouses were old, and were just as Shadow described, on the verge of collapsing. The old rusty pillars continued to hold up the place. I decided to check the nearest one, labeled in fading black paint as 1.

The door was padlocked, but it did nothing to resist breaking when I held out my hand.

Sonic pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Hey Silver!" his voice echoed out of the building.

"What?"

"Come look!"

I walked in the warehouse. The inside looked like it had been empty for decades. There was a large hole on the roof, which helped light up the whole room. There was also a pile of concrete and rusted metal hastily piled on the side of the building.

Sonic was facing one of the walls. Besides the peeling paint, and an occasional graffiti. Three large diagonal hashtags greeted us. It was sprayed with white paint and a red dot marked the center.

"It's been expecting me..." I muttered.

Sonic nodded.

"I guess that means something is waiting to be found." he said, "Looks like its scavenger hunt time."

***  
There were about six other warehouses. One by one, we broke through and looked inside, but to no avail.

It was in Warehouse #5 when...

"Hey Silver! Found something."

I stopped kicking around and removing the rubble and came toward Sonic.

He took out a tin box from the rubble and brought it out to me.

Sonic then shook the tin box.

_Thunk. Thump._

"What could be in here?" he asked.

"Let's find out."

I opened the tin box, and took out the contents inside. There were about ten sheets of papers in the box, each one covered with drawings...children's drawings. Most of them were self portraits of the kids, surrounded by flowers, on the beach, etc. But, in each one of them, Cream's doll appeared in them, and there was this one, which had a small black figure, drawn in crayon in the background. It was a small figure, but there was something... awkward about it.

There was also a small chess piece included, a white pawn.

As I examined each drawing and held the pawn in my hand...

"What the hell...?" Sonic muttered as he examined each one of the pictures, "are these previous owners?"

I looked somberly at each drawing.

_What have these kids been through? _I thought.

The thought of being manipulated...being like Cream sickened me.

I decided to check out the camera footage. It was then, when I noticed that the screen was starting to get funny. I looked around the warehouse, there was nothing.

"We better get out," I said, pointing the camera towards Sonic, "I think we're being watched."

* * *

**Some concepts in this entry, is thanks to reader Pikachu9112. Thank you Pikachu.**

**I been busy these days so I'll update whenever I can.**

**As usual please review and comment.**

**Thank you.**


	12. Entry 6-2

**Entry #6-2**

**12/4/12  
9:30 AM**

We quickly fled the warehouses, leaving with paranoia in our heads. We eventually stopped by the entrance of Rosewood. When we looked around, nothing stirred. I gave a sigh of relief.

"You see anything?" I asked Sonic with the intention of making sure nobody was around.

Sonic looked back toward the warehouse and the park. The empty expanse of open fields covered the parks up to the warehouses and the forest; nothing.

"Nobody is around." Sonic answered, "How about your camera? It could be a false alarm you know."

I opened up and examined the camera. The screen was still all distorted, with the images flickering all kinds of shades of colors, and blurred as a result of the static.

_Dammit. _

"It's broken."

"I bet all that stress from the Chaos energy broke it." Sonic replied, "Can I take a look the camera?"

I handed over the camera.

Sonic pawed all over the camera, examining the object in every angle. "Look," he remarked, "I know I suck at electronics, but I think we should bring this to Tails. I think thanks to all that stuff you gave to him, he can get this fixed."

"Also," Sonic continued. "do you have the drawings and the pawn?"

"I have it." I answered.

"Bring those in too. It will provide good documentation on what we could be handling with."

***  
The next day, I came back to Tail's workshop with the camera and the contents of the tin box.

Tails said that the camera should be fine. All he had to do is tweak some settings and modify some parts with Chaos resistant metals. He's gonna return the camera soon.

As for the contents of the tin box we found, Tails been analyzing the drawings and the pawn piece.

I received a call from him the day after seeing him.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"I think I found out what broke your camera."

"What is it?"

"The stuff you found." Tails answered

"What?"

"The pawn...the drawings, they have high levels of Chaos radiation. Never seen anything like this before. The Emeralds have energy holding properties. I never seen paper and chess pieces doing this before."

"So..."

"You don't mind if I keep the stuff safe right? I think we might be onto something interesting here, but man, those drawings are freakin' disturbing..."

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback and views so far. I never thought that this story would actually go this far. Keep it up. :)**


	13. Update 4

**Update #4  
12/12/12**

Nothing happened for the past six days since Tails called me to report on the drawings and that chess piece I found. I guess this lack of activity, which heavily contrasts that of Robotnik, is just a strategy of a patient enemy; to torment us. At this point, I decided to talk to Thomas today for a moment and see if he could tell me something about Rosewood.

Besides that, I asked Tails if I could get copies of the drawings, to which he agreed to sent it in. I just received them just a few hours back, so, that's good, something worth talking about while I meet with Tom.

We decided to use a chat room to communicate for now on because of the fact that we are now aware that face-to-face communication can prove risky, especially with the fact that the doll is situated across Tom's home at Cream's house. It can watch us.

We plan to talk tomorrow. I hope we can exchange enough info to help each other in the long run.

-Silver

* * *

**Been a busy past few days for me. I'll see if I can post tomorrow.**

**Besides being the last consecutive date in a while, North Korea successfully launched a missile. Hope nothing bad happens to the world during the holidays...**

**It will be a special day indeed... :P**


	14. Entry 7

**Entry #7  
12/13/12**

I managed to gather the videos I filmed and the drawings I found, all of which I sent to Tom via email attachments this morning.

While I waited, I decided to check out the rest of Tom's videos on his blog. Since it was pretty new, all of the videos rarely showed the stuff I went through, but one of the later footages which was around November 25, during my "stasis", was probably considered creepier than "paranormal activity". In one segment of the footage (labelled #9), a silhouette, possibly Cream, stood right in front of Tom's house. She was just standing there...observing him. I really hope there's a way to get rid of it, but if psychokinesis doesn't work, then I don't know what would work for now.

It was around 5:00 PM when I got a reply via a chatroom.

"No shit!" Tom answered, "I guess we know what could be causing this."

"New to you?" I asked.

"Yeah...it seems like it is much more interested in you than me. Why though? Did it have to do with what you said when we first met? About Mobius?"

"IDK" I hastily typed.

"So, if your powers don't work...what now?"

"I'm still thinking of something." I answered, "At this point, I'm planning with my friends to see Cream. You know...inspect...it? I'll try make sure nothing happens."

"You kiddin' me right?"

I could sense a _WTF?_ response at that moment. I sighed and continued typing

"All I can say is that, this thing, this entity, is very patient. Who knows how long this situation would take...days...weeks...months...this could be a mind game you know, just to mess with our heads."

We continued to talk, and spent some time planning our next move, but we couldn't come up with anything, just a dead end. It was about 10 minutes of worthless planning when...

"I forgot to tell you this, but I found a chess piece in Rosewood."

"Oh that godforsaken park!" Tom wrote, "What was it? A pawn?"

"Yeah, a white pawn. How did you know? Been to the park?" I typed.

"I don't want to talk to talk about it." Tom wrote. "But yeah, I found and been receiving those chess pieces. I have a black pawn and a rook. I don't know what they mean, but I find them disturbing for no particular reason."

_Me too._ I thought.

I looked at the time: 5:30 PM. I decided it was enough info for me to take in and besides, at this point we're getting nowhere.

"All I can say for now is that let's try make it through the holidays. I have some stuff to do for now and really gotta go." I said.

"Ditto."

"Well, see ya." I typed. At this point, I really needed to lighten up a bit. I then typed in "Tomcat" before I sent the reply.

"For chrissakes, I hate that nickname." was Tom's last message before he logged out.

* * *

**There was a Slenderseries called the "Osiris Chronicles". I haven't watched it yet but it did involve a chess game in the story. The other Slenderseries, TribeTwelve, involves chess themes.**

**Exciting stuff will be comin' soon.**

**In the meantime, please rate, comment, etc.**

**Thanks.**


	15. Update 5

**Update #5  
12/15/12**

Tails called me and said that the camera is fixed and has been modified. Meanwhile, he also reminded me that Blaze just arrived to this world to visit for the holidays. I'm going to meet her and Sonic, along with the others tonight.

* * *

**Just another important message from the author: As of the release of this entry, there was a shooting in an elementary school at Newtown, CT, about two hours from where I lived. The news tell the rest of the story... ****I pray for the victims and the community, but I really don't know what to say.**

**P.S. Just to let you know, there is this petition called Change . org, which allows people to voice their concerns by signing petitions. I spent time signing and sharing them hoping that they will bring out something good. It is a democracy and thus we as a whole should try voice our concerns.**


	16. Entry 8

**Due to the events of Newtown and the contents of the plot line of this story. I decided to not post for the past week.**

**But, it's time to move on so here is the entry.**

* * *

**Entry #8  
12/15/12  
8:30 PM**

It was lightly snowing out in Station Square. The light crystalline snowflakes lazily floated down onto the cities, giving off a warm yellow glow from the reflections of the city lights. Never seen anything beautiful like this in my time. It was 8:30 when I checked my watch, they should be coming soon.

*******  
**8:45 PM**

"Silver?"

I turned back. Amongst the crowd of pedestrians walking leisurely, there was Blaze, along with Sonic, Tails, and Amy. It felt great seeing Blaze again, after the previous visit a few months back.

"Hey Blaze. Came here to enjoy the holidays?" I said.

"Yeah..." Blaze said, "I'm allowed a short break from my solitary duties for now..."

Blaze looked around the city square's holiday lighting and the people walking around leisurely.

"Looks like I've been missing out on a lot."

Silently, all of us walked out of the square. About two blocks later, Amy declared "Gonna walk around with Sonic. See you later."

Sonic quietly groaned and reluctantly went off. That just left me with Blaze and Tails.

"You don't mind if stay with you guys right?"

"Feel free." Blaze answered.

We walked and looked at the displays in front of the stores. Some sold abstract works of art, others sold clothes or some of the newest models for this season. Each store lit up the street with either a warm orange light or a white glow.

"You know," Tails replied as we passed by an electronics store, "I've been creating computers that uses stuff other than binary."

"Does it work." I asked.  
"Well, I'm still in the middle of making it. But I made progress thanks to those gadgets you gave me. I feel like I owe you."

"Hey, it's fine, what improves here improves me."

Tails smiled. By the time we walked about 12 blocks, Blaze asked me, "I heard from Amy that you acted almost a month ago with Cream. What happened?"

I shrugged. "It's a long story. Amy I suppose is not well...informed with the situation."

Blaze looked at Tails. He nodded.

"So, what happened?"

"One of Cream's dolls is demented." I answered.

"What?"

"I'm serious." I said. "I recorded it."

I told Blaze about what happened over the past month. What I heard, and what I recorded. Unlike many other enemies I fought off in the past, this one is either lazy or very intelligent, keeping a low profile and being real patient.

"I'll show the stuff to you one of these days if you stay here a little longer."

"Well, I suppose I have the time," Blaze said, "but, Cream is my first and best friend and if what you say is really true, I'll do anything to protect her... no matter what. Is she okay right now?"

"Haven't checked with her in awhile," I said, "but yeah, I walk by her house and so far, nothing unusual is going on...for now."

*******  
It was by 10:00 when we arrived in another square in the city. I heard about some projection show located around there which had a reputation of being an event worth watching during the holidays.

A giant clock-like mechanism was projected on one of the apartment buildings in the square. The show was expected to start by 10:30.

We eventually found Sonic and Amy amongst the crowded square, where possibly hundreds or thousands gathered. He was in a much better mood than earlier. I guess Amy calmed down.

"Hey." Sonic greeted. "There's a joint nearby that's famous for the chili dogs. Wanna get some?"

"I'm not hungry." I said. "Is there any drinks? Something hot?"

"There's some coffee there." Amy answered.

"That'll be good."

*******  
The place where we got the drinks and the chili dogs (for Sonic and Tails) was crowded but we managed to get back five minutes before the projection show. There was at least one empty bench. We decided to sit there. At that point the show started.

It was quite a piece of work. Some of the windows in the apartment that was projected on was closed, but the show managed to put in a couple of clever illusions. It lasted only five minutes, but the illusion with the windows swinging open and some surrealist elements, made it very satisfying.

After conversing a little more, we decided to call it a day.

I walked in my apartment, feeling tired but satisfied that the day was peaceful and that I actually enjoyed it. It was also great seeing Blaze too. Just as I opened the door to my apartment, I heard a solid knock. Rock against wood. I grabbed the object expecting it to be some batteries I left aside. It wasn't. It was a white chess piece: a rook.

* * *

**Nothing is better than walking through New York during the holidays and coming back in time to watch some SNL.**

**Hope you have a Happy Holidays.**

**There is a new Slender game called the Arrival that is coming real soon. Can't wait to see it.**


	17. Update 6

**Update #6  
12/17/12**

Whoever it is, it knows where I live.

I hope I can find a good security system for now, but for now I'm gonna be setting up cameras and an alarm system that can alert me when something weird happens. I gotta be on my guard.

I'm considering going back to my time and stock up on some gadgets and train to sharpen my psychokinetic skills. I know what I said about preventing any screw up with the space-time continuum, but if it plays out well later on, then maybe there could be more balance to this universe. If I erase chaos, then I can travel more; that equals equilibrium.

As for the second chess piece. I apparently found the hashtag mark on the bottom, coming from our dear friend and tormentor. A small Post-It attached said: _From yours truly, the Administrator_.

I at least know what to call this entity, and his position in whatever is happening, but who is he/she?

* * *

**Latest Slenderman Updates: 1 EverymanHYBRID Episode and TribeTwelve Episode Posted.**

**TribeTwelve is an amazing story that I highly recommend. They just put on an amazing plot twist that changes the entire structure of the story. Breathtaking!**


	18. Entry 9

**I would like to thank Yummynummynumnums, Unwatered, and Gnat01 for the reviews for the past few days. Don't forget to rate, comment, suggest, whatever :)**

* * *

**Entry #9  
12/20/12  
11:50 PM**

I woke up to the sound of ticking.

I gazed at a small analog clock hanging by my bed. It continued to quietly tick off the seconds, but, that wasn't it. The noise I woke up to was much louder, and deeper.

_Tick...Tock...TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK..._

A dull pain penetrated my head. Nobody is around, but the noise was like being pelted by stones to the head. The noise became louder, and my ears started to ring.

_Make it stop...make it stop...please, make it fucking stop!_

I grabbed the door and opened it, expecting to scream out in any second. Instead, I gasped "What the-"

The hallway was dark and the walls were painted blood red, which glowed with a hot, hellish light. As I walked onto the hallway, the air started to feel heavy.

"Where am I? What is this?" I kept muttering.

I started to sweat. _Was this hell I'm seeing?_

Many of the doors were locked. I wanted to go back to my own room, but curiosity got the better of me. I gingerly twisted each knob in the hallway, to no avail, that is until I found a room with a door opened slightly ajar: a Room 4.

I pushed the door and stumbled on the source. The room was circular, and covered with the blood-like substance just like the hallway. On the floor was a series of cog-like stones, turning each second, the source was at the center, with a second wheel rotating constantly. The current time, labeled with an arrow on the ceiling, was located near the entrance.

_TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK..._

Then, a new sound, the rough stone shifting on the minute wheel. It was about 11:59 PM. I looked at the outer circles. A series of hieroglyphic symbols* are carved onto the floor. The outermost circle showed no sign of activity, while the inner circle showed much more wear and tear from constantly shifting. I looked at the second wheel.

_55...56...57...58...59..._

_...0_

The entire room started to shake. The outer circle slowly shifted, replacing the old glyph with a new symbol. In fact, everything shifted. All the wheels shifted at that moment. The rocking got more powerful. Meanwhile, the noise of what sounds like a church bell tolled. The room turned redder, the air got thicker and hotter. I couldn't breath, and I started to panic. My legs buckled under all the stress and chaos. My vision starts to blur.

_NO! NOT NOW! WHY?!_

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. The agony was too great to move a muscle.

Then, a bright red flash...

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an empty apartment block, covered in sweat and heavily breathing. The first I did was to check myself, not a scratch. I checked outside, I'm still on the same floor.

I have no idea what happened. I have no camera to document what happened yet.

Too exhausted to wonder, I dragged myself back to my room and plopped onto bed.

Was it a dream, was it real? I can't say.

* * *

***Mayan hieroglyphs. The Maya have an amazing precise calendar, which marked off the days and years in various cycles. The 2012 thing marked a new beginning. The doomsday scenario however, came from New Age and Counterculture movements from the 1970s.**


	19. OBSERVATION

[_A music box sits on a lighted table. The hashtag mark is carved into it. A black hand reaches out twists the knob._]

[_The music box opens, and in it, a bird's eye view of the calendar room. I can be seen walking and looking at the room._]

[_Scratchy music* starts to play. A message appears on the screen._]

HAVINGFUN?

[_Screen cuts to a closer bird's eye shot of me_.]

WEKNOWWHEREYOULIVE.

[_A screenshot from Entry #8, with the rook flashes._]

WEAREWATCHING...

WEAREOBSERVING...

[_The Tails Dolls eyes gazes at the screen, the camera pans closer to it._]

VERY WELL THEN,

[_Cuts to a clock, the seconds ticking away. The music slows down._]

[_58...59..._]

[_Cuts to black. Silence for five seconds._]

[_Footage of a black hand moving a pawn spontaneously pops out, with a loud low-pitched hum accompanying it._]

114  
105  
124  
047  
123  
040  
102  
105  
107  
111  
116  
015

[_Footage ends here._]

* * *

*** "Puppets" from Ib (an RPG horror game)**

* * *

**The following numbers is an octal base code, which I will translate in the next entry. Starting last entry, I decided to incorporate some Silent Hill, and Cry of Fear (a Half-Life total conversion horror mod) elements to the story, hoping that it will spice it up. **

**Latest Slenderman Updates: A video by Marble Hornet's totheark: "Surveillance"**

**I hope you have a Happy New Guys. We made to 2013. **

**Can't wait to see what's coming. :)**


	20. Update 7

**Been busy these days. I really hope I have a good ****opportunity to start catching up (in terms of entry dates)**

* * *

**Update #7**

**12/24/12**

It's Christmas Eve. I know it should be one of the best times of the year to be all cheerful and excited for Christmas itself but I'm just not feeling it.

My head continued to throb for the next few days. I tried taking some acetaminophen, but they don't work. Whenever I try to sleep it off, I either simply can't sleep or get weird nightmares, which I can't recall once I wake up.

Anyway...about the video. The next day after the what the Calendar Room Fiasco, I found this video _sent_ _to myself_ entitled OBSERVATION. I'm kinda glad (hard to explain) I have proof that confirms that what I seen truly exists, but the fact that the author of this piece of work said that they can observe me really ups my paranoia.

I don't when will be the right time to pack up my things and start moving, but I'm planning to stay at a different spot sometime later. In the meantime, I'll have to stick it out of this apartment and hope that nothing bad will happen.

-Silver

P.S. About that last message by the "Administrator", the code is a base-8 octal system, which I found out after an hour of nerve-wracking research. In that case, all of the numbers I managed to translate now reads as "LET'S BEGIN". I think it already began...since I arrived.

* * *

**As usual, please comment, suggest, etc.**

**Thanks.**

**Latest Updates in the Slenderman Mythos: The**** official proxy (Slender-servant) of the DarkHarvest00 saga released a new video, entitled "Memoir" after a year of inactivity. **


	21. Entry 10-1

**Entry #10-1  
12/25/12**

Christmas came and went. The only significant thing that happened was that Tails came by and delivered the camera, which was much smaller than before.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I decided to shrink it and make it easier to handle. You can hide it in your chest fur. Functions just as well as before."

"Thanks Tails."

"If you need anymore...feel free to ask." Tails winks. "So, anything going on?"

"Splitting headache." I grumbled, "also got a new message by it. I'll forward it."

*******  
**12/26/12**

I feel better now. It's about five days after the calendar room incident, and despite an agonizing holiday season, I never felt better. My head throbs a tiny bit, but I feel well enough to start walking out. At this point, whatever "LET'S BEGIN" means, I guess the Administrator expects it to be my move. It's all just a game for whoever it is.

It's was cloudy when I came out, almost freezing, kind of glooming. The Christmas spirit that was once there was gone, back to normal.

I quickly went into a store, which apparently had a post-holiday sale, and purchased a Swiss Army Knife. I passed by Cream's house on the way back. I stopped and stared at the front entrance.

_Nothing going on..._

I turned to Tom's place.

_Haven't talked to him in a while._

I looked at the Swiss Army.

Maybe, I'll just say hi.

I walked up to the entrance of his house and knocked.

_KNOCK...KNOCK..._

_..._

_..._

_Click._

The door unlocked.

"Oh. Hey, come on in."

"Just wondering if you're okay man. Anything going on?" I asked

"...no." Tom shrugged, "Just a crappy holiday."

"No relatives?"

"They couldn't come. I came down with a bad flu."

"That sucks... Well, I got you this. Just call it a late present."

I handed over the Swiss Army to Tom. He looked flipped out the blade and started to swing it, he then examined the other components.

"Wow, this is what I needed. Thanks a lot."

I nodded.

"Anything going on?" he asked.

"Well," I said as I scratched my head. "Got a pretty fucked up dream. Been getting migraines ever since."

"What happened?"

"I woke to some weird noise, like ticking." I said. "Found myself in a bloody hallway, then into this weird room, some kind of ancient calendar covered the floor."  
It took another 30 minutes to explain my dream, how the calendar room functioned, the earthquake, and the hallucination. I mustered up whatever strength I could to explain everything. Thinking about it is enough to ruin my day.

"The next morning, I found a video on my email, directed to me and was sent to myself. It seemed to record a lot of what I saw. I think it might physically exist...somewhere..."

"God..." Tom mumbled. "Did it say anything?"

"It said '_Let's Begin_' in octal base code, computer stuff you might not understand. I had to find a translator to decipher it."

"When it did it happen?" Tom asked.

"Five days ago." I answered.

An awkward silence loomed in for a minute.

"...I have something to show you." he said.

* * *

**Finally**, **I have time to post this. **

**So far, I'm checking some more obscure Slendy vlogs via Unfiction forums to find another source of inspiration.**

**Also, the Slenderman's Shadow series will come out tonight, with a new map. Can't wait to check it out.**

**I hope I can post the second part for tomorrow. Feedback greatly appreciated.**


	22. Entry 10-2

**Sorry for the late release. Been busy with school and stuff, but better late then never, right?**

**If you noticed, I changed my pen name from ls2010 to timeobserver2013. I wanted a more official pen name than random letters and numbers :P**

* * *

**Entry #10-2  
12/26/12**

Tom walked over to a rack stuffed with mail, all kinds of junk. He takes out an envelope and brought it over to me.

The envelope is of typical size, for a large; a 4 1/8 by 9 1/2. The front side bare with no marks. The other side a message was written over crudely with a permanent marker:** FOR THOMAS**. The hashtag was in place of both of the Os.

"Remember that first video you showed me? From, you know who?" Tom asked.

"Yeah."

"Look inside."

I reached into the envelope and took out a sheet of paper. As I unfolded it, the paper revealed a large image of an eye, which was drawn in all kinds of ink. It resembled the videos of **SALUTATIONS** and **OBSERVATION**. The thing that seemed to bother me though was that somebody actually had the time to make this drawing as real as possible. On the side, was a crudely scrawled out message in the same font as the videos. **HELLO**.

"This guy is seriously schizophrenic." Tom muttered.

"Why did it choose you?" I asked.

"I don't know...and I never get stuff like this. I don't what I have that is of any importance whatsoever."

"How about the videos?"

"Nothing bad is going on in a while. Cream still gets me nervous still...but...I don't see what makes me so important."

I glanced at the drawing one more time, the eye stared at me intently. I gave a quick shudder before folding up the drawing.

"You don't mind if I keep this, right?"

"Do whatever the hell you want with it. I don't want to see it anymore."

*******  
It was around 11:00 when I left Tom's place. Just as I exited, I happened to find Blaze walking to Cream's house. I decided to catch up to her.

She glanced as I walked across the street.

"Hi Silver." she greeted.

"Hey." I said. "Anything going on?"

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing weird is going on." Blaze answered. "I did have a good holiday break though."

I felt relieved. Nothing bad is happening so far...

"About a few weeks ago, are you sure about what say about Cream is true. I've been checking on her these days, and I don't see anything unusual about her."

...the only problem is to actually convince Blaze that what happened happened.

By the time we got to the front door, Cream hastily opened the door.

"Hi Miss Blaze! Hi Mr. Silver!"

She jumped and embraced Blaze with a big hug.

*******  
There we were, in Cream's room again...this sure brings back memories...

I pretended that nothing happened while Blaze and Cream were chatting and playing with each other. Cheese was also present, hovering around Cream. That's a good sign at least.

As I watched Cream and Blaze chatting and playing some board game, I kept glancing at the Tails Doll. It's eyes gleamed, and there were times when I felt it was watching me, in a perverted fashion. As I glanced, I saw a patched up cloth on it's chest. It was the spot where I impaled it with a branch, a few weeks back.

"Is something wrong Mr. Silver?" Cream asked.

Startled, I quickly shifted my glance away from the doll to Cream.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Oh...umm...Cream, what happened to your doll's chest?" I asked.  
"I don't know what happened to him." Cream answered. "Just one day, I found a rip in him and decided to patch it up."

Cream walked over to the doll and picked it up and brought it over to me.

"I made it into a pocket." she said and smiled. "I made it so I can put all the love I have into him, you want a look?"

I reluctantly held the Tails Doll. The doll continued to stare at me with it's big puppy eyes. It's expression remained blank. At one moment, I thought I heard some noise...some chuckling. My vision started to blur.

_Come on... Focus Silver, focus!_ I thought.

The doll's chest had a small Velcro flap that sealed the pocket. With a slow rip, I opened up the flap and slipped my hand in it's chest. The only thing I felt was the soft cotton stuffing of the doll. There was nothing.

* * *

**The DarkHarvest00 channel released a new episode and I heard that Entry #66 of Marble Hornets is being filmed right now.**

**Anyway, I never thought that my story would generate this much feedback and reviews. I would like to thank Unwatered, OneshotAlchemist, and Gnat01 and all of you readers for the continued support of this series.**


	23. Entry 10-3

**A conclusion to this three part entry. We just passed the 2000s mark in views (woot)! **

**I would like to thank Gnat01 for his continued encouragement for this project, Chachi96 for her criteria and (congrats on finding Marble Hornets if you checked it out) and yummynummynumnums, who has just started to lend a hand into developing concepts for the storyline. Never been happier :)**

* * *

**Entry #10-3  
12/26/12**

"Come on Silver, it's just a doll. You saw it there."

Blaze and I left Cream's house about half an hour back. During that time, Blaze kept on nagging and reassuring me that Cream's doll "was just a doll", and that it could just be a practical joke orchestrated by Tails, Sonic, and I.

"Look, I'm gonna have to go back to my place real soon. I've been paying attention to Cream, and I see nothing of any concern for now."

"Oh come on!" I grumbled. "I've actually seen it happen and I recorded it. I'll show it."

That got Blaze. She sighed, and said "Fine."

***  
We got to my apartment after walking for another 15 minutes.

"Well, here's my place." I said. "Make yourself at home."

Blaze sat on a small couch in the living room. Meanwhile, I set up my laptop on a nearby coffee table, and inserted one of my flash drive, which had the copies of the footages.

I started with the first video, my incident with Cream.

***  
After finishing the tapes, Blaze was speechless. I guess she never realized the entire situation I was in while she was here. She was always those firebrands who loved a direct confrontation with her foes.

"Are you convinced?" I asked her following the OBSERVATION video.

Blaze said nothing. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Before I could say, "Are you okay?" she lurched and gave me a bear hug. I heard her mutter "I'm sorry." in my ear.

***  
Blaze is gonna leave tomorrow. She still has to perform her duties with guarding her Sol Emeralds, but if she could, she might come back.

Since nothing of any weird circumstances has happened. I'm going to go travel back to my time. I need a few more things to gather to help aid in engaging this entity. I sense a storm brewing.

* * *

**For anybody who want to go beyond Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve, and EverymanHYBRID (another major series), I recommend Unfiction forums, which is like a Rotten Tomatoes for Slendervlogs. There are a lot of potentially good storytellers out there, and maybe the most obscure ones might have something new and original to tell (of course, watch out for the bad ripoffs).**


	24. Update 8

**Two entries in a day. Whoa...**

* * *

**Update #8  
12/28/12**

I'm back.

So far, nothing much has changed in the past, there was no chaos in my time period (thank god), but everything is pretty much the same when I looked into the history books. I suppose it is a good thing because I don't have to handle a new situation or any new difficulties, but on the other hand, the situation still sucks ass.

I managed to get a bunch of supplies to last me for a while, especially a set of new cameras and security devices (which look very similar to Tail's modifications), along with some guidebooks and modifications that can heighten my psychokinesis.

Since the room change incident and the delivery. I'm going to start using the surveillance cameras to watch every potential move. I really have to figure out what, who and everything about this wacko.

-Silver


	25. Entry 11

**Entry #11**

**12/29/12**

**4:04 AM**

_CRASH!_

_THUD!_

I woke up to the noise of shattering glass, which caused my personal alarm system to go off. I quickly turned it off, and looked around. Nobody was around.

The first thing I noticed was a cold draft. Turning toward the direction of the breeze, I found myself looking at my window, now shattered. The floor was covered with glass, each shard glistening under the bright moon that loomed overhead.

Amongst the mess was a brick, with a piece of paper, attached with masking tape.

The note was of no concern for me when I first found it. Quickly sweeping the glass and setting the brick aside, I checked my computer to access the security footage. It was 4:10 when I logged on to check the security cams. The cams read 4:15. I was sure I calibrated to the right time when I first set it up, but when I checked the camera, I found this:

**Footage #4 Bedroom Cam**

**4:04 AM**

[_I can be seen sleeping on my bed. The camera starts to register a hum._]

[_Footage starts to distort, the images started to show a green, scum-like hue._]

_CRASH!_

[_The brick crashes through the window, shards of glass fly. The image starts to distort even more._]

_THUD!_

[_The brick lands on the floor, but the alarm wasn't triggered. The alarm clock on my bed still reads 4:04, the cam time is 4:05_.]

[_Screen starts to turn slightly static-y. After another minute on the security cam, the screen becomes static-y for a split second._]

[_Once the static went away the Tails Doll can be seen hovering beside my bed, looking down at me. The hum starts to intensify._]

[_More static._]

[_The doll is replaced with a black apparition, resembling some cat or hedgehog. The footage is heavily distorted at this point._]

[_The figure can be seen reaching out a hand, and brushing my cheek. It continues to do so for the next couple of minutes._]

[_The security cam time is around 4:08, the figure stops brushing my face but still continues to stand by me. The footage flickers three times. At the last flicker, there was a message._]

YOUR TURN PRECIOUS

[_The figure disappears. The cam time is at 4:09. The alarm gets turned off._]

It can be that the electronic devices around were malfunctioning, but if it really did pull off a time freeze... it'll put my fears to a whole new level.

Especially the fact, that _it _touched me...

**-Silver**

* * *

**Thank god my midterms are over...**

**I just heard about this new vlog from the Slenderman community called Whispered Faith, which revolves around a creepypasta creature called the Rake (for those who are familiar with EverymanHYBRID. I checked it out, and so far, I'm loving it.**

**Also, Entry #66 of Marble Hornets is out. It left a good cliffhanger...**

**As usual reviews and ideas greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks.**


	26. Update 9

**Update #9**

**12/29/12**

**Footage #5:**

"Okay... so just last night, I was given a nice delivery from you-know-who, the Administrator, or whatever..."

[_I look toward my bedroom and back at the camera. Then, I take out the brick and wave it in front of the camera._]

"It is too bad they don't know how to knock on the door and do whatever they have to do...but I supposed that would be too easy for them. The repairs should be coming in soon, and my landlord was kind enough to help out on covering the damages so...thank you...now let's get to the real business."

[_I take off the note on the brick, and display it on screen._]

"So...about the note. The message here is not a threat or anything, but a map. On the back here..."

[_I display the back._]

"is the familiar hashtag mark spammed all over, in red ink. Is it blood? I don't want to think about it. But on the other side,"

[_I flip the note over. A brief distortion lasts for a few seconds before fading._]

"The other side contains this map, you can see a forest here, colored in green crayon. I don't know who drew this, except that it could be drawn by a kid. If Cream drew it, then I wonder what she may be hiding."

[_I sigh._]

"If someone else, then what happened to them? What could be there that _it_ wants to show me? It can be a trap."

"The problem here is that there is no writing on this so I do not know the location. Besides that, the only actual clues I have is a small red X, a cliff, a few houses, a small stream, and two roads."

[_I point to the following areas. Screen frame overlaps for three seconds._]

"I'll send a copy of the map to Tom and Tails. I wonder what will be waiting for me there. Again, it may be a trap but, I have no choice. I'll have to keep a sharp eye on things."

* * *

**A new episode is posted by DarkHarvest00 entitled "Daniel Shipman's Visit: Third and Fourth Day". Daniel is another major character in the DarkHarvest saga.**

**I also recommend another series called StanFrederickBTS, which has a definite beginning, middle, and end. I'm considering outlining this story with the StanFrederick vlog. **


	27. Update 10

**Update #10  
1/1/2013**

Well, it's a brand new year today, who knows what this year will bring. It was this year when the Age of Chaos started, or will start. I hope there is still enough time to figure out what is happening...

Tails just contacted me just a few minutes back. He checked up the various map databases around, and even without any writing, managed to pinpoint a location. Based on a few landmarks, some abandoned building in the drawing, the arrangement of the roads drawn up, and a clifflike hill sloping up one of the roads, Tails identified the location as this place known as Redbrook, which had a health clinic that closed down some three decades ago. I wonder what is up this guy with old buildings...

I also contacted Tom afterwards. Tom said that he has never heard of the clinic, but he did know the area, which was famous for a creek with a natural reddish water, probably from the iron. Since Tom knows the location well, we plan to go and see this place within a few more days.

-Silver

* * *

**I know this a day late, but Happy Hedgehog Day, btw**


	28. Entry 12-1

**Just letting you know... new OC in this chapter.**

* * *

**Entry #12-1**

**1/5/13**

**7:00 AM**

Last night, I got a call from Tom. He said that he is all set to go to Redbrook. Grabbing Tail's micro camera and the Chaos Counter, I set out to meet Tom at his place. When I arrived, I found Tom packing some things in his car and beside him, a companion.

He was a hedgehog, about as tall as me, orange with a small greyish tint, amber eyes, and converses. He was also wearing this shirt which had a series of binary sequences, and a jumble of pictures: a pendulum, clock, and some hard-to-read fonts. It reminded me of the Administrator's videos, but was obviously less sinister.

"Hey man." Tom said, "Oh, uh... Silver," he gestured me toward the hedgehog, "Seth. Seth, Silver."

"Sup Pothead?" Seth cheerfully greeted me.

I hate it when people call me that.

"You know this is dangerous right?" I said to Seth. As much as another companion can help, it'll mean possibly another life at stake.

"I've seen the videos." Seth said. "and yeah, I'm aware of the risks."

"I tried to talk him out of it." Tom said. "but he insisted on helping."

"Fine." I said. "But who knows what is gonna happen at this point."

"But can you tell what is ahead?" Seth asked. "You know...because...uh...you're from the future?"

"At this point, I don't think so. Even my presence here had led this universe from the original timeline. By observing and documenting what is going on, I've done enough to create a new reality."

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Well, a bunch of young kids started to disappear some few months ago, and within a few months, some apocalyptic scenario happened. Nobody knows what happened. My arrival to this time has caused things to change. I don't what changed though, could be a delay of the events in this timeline."

"Wow."

In the next ten or so minutes on our way to Redbrook, my conversation with Seth eventually diverged from the videos and sightings to small questions such as "What's out there in the future?" and conversations on psychokinesis.

"Looks like we're here." Tom called out. We parked across from the abandoned health clinic, where there was apparently a small park, complete with a play structure and a baseball field.

"Hey Silver, you want to throw off a few pitches? I'm kinda curious about your telekinesis."

Tom took out three baseballs and a bat out of the trunk. I guess they were planning this all along.

"Okay sure. Why not?"

Tom tossed me a baseball and we set up positions. Seth grabbed the bat and stood at the home plate.

I let the ball float in my hand. A slightly visible aqua-blue halo glowed around it. Seth's eyes widened with amazement. I hurled the ball at Seth. The streak from the halo at one made it look like a comet; more like a fiery 3 inch bullet, but Seth didn't move, he was ready for this.

Just as he was about to swing. I didn't lift a finger. I focused my gaze on the ball and concentrated. Just as the ball was about a feet or two from Seth, it curved underneath the bat before landing with a dull _Thud!_.

Seth was astonished. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. I knew what he was probably thinking.

_Holy crap._

We continued to play for about 30 more minutes. After a few tosses with psychokinesis, Seth was amazed, but pissed.

"Let's see how well you could do, without your power!" he demanded.

I managed to do well without any psychokinesis. Tom also decided to take a few swings. Satisfied after an hour of fun, we started out way up to the clinic.

I turned my camera on and started recording.

"How advanced are the cameras and smartphones in the future?" Seth asked as we walked.

"Well, batteries last for almost six months, and the memory space is way beyond that of _today_'s standards." I said. "Binary is replaced with quantum computing, just some of the theoretical physics stuff. I'm trying read on it, but it still gives me trouble."

"Damn, the future certainly sounds great." Seth grinned.

"Yeah..."

[_Footage starts to distort at this point. In the background as we walked, a black figure stood, hidden behind the trees. It looks like a girl, but all that can be seen is a silhouette and a single ice-blue dot on the left side of her face: her eye. Tom, Seth, and I never noticed her. My Chaos Counter wasn't on to record this._]

We arrived at the clinic shortly after. It was typical of any abandoned building. Peeling paint, debris, and broken windows. A sign nearby is advertising a future extension of the park we just played around.

"Sorry guys, but I forgot to bring the safety masks." Tom said.

"For the asbestos right?" I asked.

"Just be careful." Tom muttered.

We walked into the clinic lobby. After years of abandonment, the shattered windows brought in more light to the place. There were two old signs, barely legible: **East Wing and West Wing**.

"You guys go to the East Wing." Tom instructed me and Seth, "I'll handle the other side."

"You'll be okay?" I asked.

"I've walked alone before." Tom said, "I think I can handle this."

I flipped the Chaos Counter on. The signal was weak, but Chaos energy was clearly present.

_Blip...blip...blip...blip._

Seth and I walked into the first room in the East Wing, which had an fitness center. Chairs and the remnants of exercise equipment were strewn all over the room. As we walked and examined the room, the loud crunching of paint scraps echoed across the hallway.

"I don't get it. Why don't they just clean up the place when they close it down?" Seth replied.

"Who knows? Expenses?" I answered.

"Maybe. But still, it'll make demolition less pleasant."

There was nothing in the fitness center. We decided to check the hallway in the East Wing. The hallway is relatively long with 12 rooms on each side, the right facing the courtyard, and the left facing some distant hills.

There was nothing in the first four rooms in the hallway, but in the next room...

_Blip...Blip...Blip...Blip...Blip_

[_Minor distortions on the camera, a low humming noise is registered._]

"We're getting closer." I called out to Seth. "Keep on looking."

As we progressed through the hallway, the Chaos Counter started to show signs of high activity.

I was concluding the search in the next to last room on the right side of the hallway, when I heard Seth.

"Check this out."

I quickly ran across to the room Seth was in, the end of the hallway. The Chaos Counter emitted a new noise, instead of the steady pulses, the noise changed into a high pitched drone.

As I walked in, I find Seth standing and examining the floor. It was a diagram of the clinic, which looked like it was drawn in some kind of permanent marker. The lobby and the wings were all drawn out. In what were the last room of the East Wing on the drawing were two chess pieces: a white pawn and a bishop. On the west wing, there was a white rook and in a crudely drawn out square in the corner, a black knight.

The pieces were us.

"Dude, this is fucking creepy!" Seth muttered. "It looks like someone is watching us."

"Can you pull the pieces off?" I asked him.

"No! They're stuck to the floor. Try it out."

[_The footage starts to distort. Just as I was about to try lift out the black knight, the distortions and humming intensified. Then static for the next three seconds._]

My Chaos Counter swung out of control and emitted a piercing shrill. Just as I was about to grab the knight, the piece disappeared. I turned around and find Seth panicked and shocked, his eyes fixed on the drawing of the lobby. The black knight moved there.

"Did...that thing...just moved...?" Seth stammered.

[_Footage remains distorted. The audio becomes scratchy._]

I didn't know to say, except:

"Get Tom! Now."

The Chaos Counter swung out of control. The high-pitched noise was unbearable at this point. I switched it off.

As we approached the fitness center...

"Hey! Tom!" Seth called out.

An eerie silence filled the room...

Then a reply.

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

**This took a while to complete. Tests...quizzes...and new projects. Thanks for all your patience while I try to get this entry done.**

**Meanwhile in my absence: Two new entries of MarbleHornets (#66 and #67) and two new episodes of WhisperedFaith have came out.**

**I am also checking out series Realmadnessx, which I heard is very good.**

**In the meantime, feel free to submit ideas. **


	29. Entry 12-2

**Entry #12-2  
1/5/13  
9:00 AM**

It was Tom.

As soon as we heard his shout, we ran toward the lobby, just in time to see Tom dashing out, with a large metal pipe in hand.

"Tom? Tom! Hey!" I shouted as Seth and I dashed out of the entrance, hoping to catch up with him.

Then I saw it.

In the distance, the Tails Doll hovered in midair meters away, near the forest. Tom was going to attack it.

"THOMAS! NO!" I shouted.

I tried to run faster. At this point, his determination to batter that thing up was way too strong. I can't use my powers against a friend. If I did, more harm would be done. I had no choice but to get closer; close enough to pull him back with a small amount of psychokinesis.

"TOM! TOM WAIT!" Seth yelled. "SILVER! DO SOM-"

[_Camera starts to distort heavily, exploding in all kinds of psychedelic colors. At that point, the Tails Doll unfurls its tentacles as Tom gets closer and is about to swing. As I run closer to Tom, the distortions intensify with a high shrill in the audio. The screen freezes, and a message appears on screen before blacking out: HAHAHAHAHA!_]

***  
I couldn't remember what happened afterward. The next thing I knew, the doll was gone, and I was standing right by Tom, who is lying facedown. He's not moving. I didn't know how I suddenly found myself right by him. It was as if those few seconds spent running never happened, as if those few seconds never existed.

Seth finally caught up, panting as he walked towards me.

"What the fuck happened?" he gasped, only to jerk back in shock when his eyes fell on Tom's body.

"C'mon, get him face up." I said.

We flipped Tom over. His chest and arms were covered in cuts. Not much blood came out, but it was still a mess. Red gashes were all over the place.

"Tom?" I lightly slapped Tom's face. "Tom?"

Tom opened his eyes. I sighed in relief. Thank God.

"Did...did...I...get him?" he asked. As he opened his mouth, crimson liquid dribbled out of his mouth to his cheek.

He turned his head toward the grass and coughed. Small droplets of blood splattered against the grass. He then faced toward me, eyes half opened.

"We need to get to the hospital, can you drive?" I asked Seth.

"I can." Seth said as he rushed back to Tom's car.

*******  
We got to the hospital quickly after. I had a couple of med-packs with me that I got back when I temporarily returned to my time. On the way, I patched up some of the smaller wounds. Tom was still a mess.

Later on, a doctor there told us that Tom is stable. Besides some sterilization treatment, they need to fix up some of the bigger gashes. It'll take a couple of days.

I feel relieved now, but apprehensive on what's to come.

It's all my fault.

* * *

**Scene based on EverymanHYBRID.**

**Review or submit ideas if you like. **

**P.S. A new Slenderman movie called "The Slender Man" came out. It's good, check it out.**


	30. UNUM

[_Shot of a street in the middle of the night. The timestamp on the bottom reads 12:30 AM, but the date is heavily distorted: 99/99/9999_]

[_Silence for over a minute. Nothing can be heard but the occasional gust of wind._]

[_30 seconds later, a low pitched hum and a distorted "Moonlight Sonata" starts to play._]

[_The contrast of the screen intensifies, as the Sonata continues, a girl appears on the edge of the camera, walking further to a tree in the center of the screen._]

[_The girl continues to walk slowly, as if in a trancelike state. As she approaches the tree, the camera heavily distorts._]

[_After two seconds, the screen becomes clear. The Tails Doll appears, levitating in the air, gazing at the camera. The girl continues to walk towards it._]

[_Five seconds later, the girl is right in front of the doll. It unfurls four black appendages, which swings in motion across the screen._]

[_Screen heavily distorts before becoming static._]

[_Static and distortions end and the street and the tree reappears. There is no girl and no doll._]

[_There is silence in rest of the footage, with the shot of the street in view. Before the footage ends, a message appears on the last frame._]

MESSIS PRIMA METERENTUR

* * *

**New episode of EverymanHYBRID entitled "WAKE UP". For any viewers of this series, you are in for a big surprise.**


	31. Entry 13-1

**Entry #13-1**

**1/10/13**

[_Footage starts to record. The TV was on and blaring. I grabbed the camera and set it closer to the TV. The audio can be heard clearly._]

"...We have some breaking news...8 year old girl missing...she is identified as Hannah...police are issuing an amber alert...no foul play is suspected..."

[_audio slightly inaudible, despite no distortions_]

"_What the..._"

**1/11/13**

**12:00 AM**

"Okay...hey guys..."

"So after a week or so, Tom has recovered to point where he can get released tomorrow. As for any concerns of the costs, I have covered it."

"On the other hand, I recieved a reply from the Administrator by this video entitled UNUM. It had been sent to me very early this morning, and it has some very concerning stuff. The only message it has left for me is '_MESSIS PRIMA METERENTUR'_, which with a translator, crudely deciphers to: _THE FIRST HARVEST HAS BEEN REAPED._"

"As soon as I received the video, the news, which I had just recorded, started to report on this disappearance around here. Girl goes by Hannah. Since it is just out, I don't know much about what happened, if she felt any paranoia, the same shit Tom and I are going through. So... tomorrow morning, I hope I can get a copy of the video to the police. It is hard to identify the girl in the footage with the snapshots displayed, but with the time I received this and the reports coming in, I have no doubt that the girl in the footage could be her."

* * *

**In my absence, a new entry was released by Marble Hornets (Entry #67.5), there are also a lot of new entries by EverymanHYBRID too.**

**For any readers paying attention to the bottom. If anybody have an OC, I might need one or two for future uses.**

**Also, feel free to send in ideas through the review. **

**Thanks.**


	32. Entry 13-2

**I would like to thank Kaitlyn Thorne, Nightmare the Dragon, and Purrfect Chaos for the recent reviews. Keep em comin'.**

* * *

**Entry #13-2**

**1/11/13**

"Please wait here for a moment."

A young clerk led me toward the waiting room. Flash drive in hand, I sat for the next ten minutes. I suppose being in a safer district of the Station Square area, there weren't any people waiting around. The office and the lobby however, was bustling. Officers and detectives alike were bustling with the reports. No foul play, no suspects, total chaos.

I glared the flash drive in hand. The stuff that happened was right in there, in my hand.

I've noticed that I have been much more tired than usual. It hasn't affected my mood, but since that pleasant face rub by the doll, I have much difficulty sleeping. Sometimes, I have these nightmares that I just can't remember. I looked at the time. It was 9:30, about 15 minutes since I got here.

_What's taking them so long? _I wandered. I gazed at the door and then turned to the clock. Nearby was a table a coffee maker. I need a drink.

Just as I stood up, the door to the lobby opened up.

It was Rouge. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was wearing a blue business suit. This was probably the only time I saw her wearing something different than that jumpsuit she wears all the time. What was she doing here?

"Hello Silver. Great to see you again."

"Hey Rouge. What's going on?"

"Just running some errands, formal business for the GUN office in this area."

"Ah...but what are you doing here?"

Rouge and I was reserved a small office. It was well kept, and quite welcoming, much less depressing than the waiting room.

"I usually stop by Tails when I perform my errands. He's been giving Shadow and my division some nice devices. We in turn, help fund his projects." Rogue began.

"I see."

"So, this time, I noticed this new feature in his workshop. Some pretty big machine with a few chess pieces. Tails told me about some of the stuff you found and some of the things that've been going on."

"Hmm...Did you see the videos?"

"Tails told me about those, although I didn't have the time to check it out though. And that's the reason why I'm here. Also with the fact that you're here, something must be going on."

I inserted the flash drive on Rouge's laptop, as the video was playing, a question came to mind.

"Say, where is Shadow?"

Just as UNUM ended, Rouge replied.

"He has...some business to take care of."

I know what that means: A mission.

"So, that doll belongs to Cream, am I right?"

"Right." I said.

"...and that looks like that missing girl." Rouge muttered.

"..."

"Do you know who send these stuff to you?" she asked.

"I don't know. It has done this to me three times already...I don't know who it is or what intentions it has, but it has been messing with me. Those taunts..."

"Okay. Thanks, you don't mind if I keep this. I might need it for later on."

Despite her reputation of pulling off heists solo and being great at deception, I noticed she seemed to be touched by this case. Even Shadow said so back when he first met me to explain the situation. I can trust her.

"Go right ahead." I confirmed.

Rouge smiled.

"Thanks. Now, I have some things to do."

Rouge was about to leave the room when I quickly blurted out "Rouge!"

She turned towards me.

"Shadow's the reason why I'm here." I said.

"What happened?"

"Well, Shadow came to me one day...I mean, two centuries from now, and told me what would've happen. Something big is coming Rouge, I know it, _it _knows it. Look...are you gonna stop by Cream's?"

Rouge looked at her watch.

"Yes. In a few minutes. Why?"

"...Just be careful."

* * *

**So a few days ago, Marble Hornet's affiliate TOTHEARK hacked into the Marble Hornets account and posted an Entry called "68". It was taken down and reposted by Jay as "Entry #68". Totheark's identity is most likely revealed in the video.**

**A series I would recommend: "The Origin Files": A YouTube channel about four friends hanging around and doing fun stuff. The exciting part is that there is Exorcist-like scenes and a female counterpart of the Slenderman.**

** user/TheOriginFiles**

**Anyway, keep up with the reviews and if you have an idea you want to incorporate please PM. This is an ARG btw.**

**Thanks.**


	33. Update 11

**Update #11**

**1/12/13**

A few things have happened so far.

Tom got released today. I picked him up from the hospital, which was near our homes. We were pretty quiet as I walked him back to his place. The only conversation we actually had was when I apologized for what happened a week ago. Tom was cool with it, all he had to say is that it was nice of me to help pay off the bills. He seemed a quieter than usual, not quite withdrawn, but close. I hope he is okay.

Later on, I also got a call from Rouge. She went by and said hi to Cream, and asked her about the doll. Cream seemed upset and worried. Rouge told me that Cream lost her doll a few days ago has been frantically looking for it. It is definitely some worrisome news. The doll is the reason why this is happening. I need to be much more vigilant, and so do my friends...possibly everybody else in the area.

I don't know where else to go, but since the encounter at Redbrook, I have a feeling I'm missing something there. As I look at my footage, I noticed a figure in the background, a girl. It hard to distinguish since it is a silhouette, but who is she? I might have to go back.

* * *

**Recommended series: BrokenBranches117: Two teens, Steve and Garrett, starts a documentary on local historic sites in Florida, only to encounter you-know-who as a result of a dark family secret. Great series, and I got to know the creators from a few of the forums.**

**I also like to thank Purrfect Chaos and Gnat01 for their continued support since the beginning of this story.**


	34. Seth's Log 1

**Seth's Log #1**

**1/13/13**

I recently checked Tom's blog and there was a message posted by Tom around 9:30 AM:

_Due to some strange circumstances involving my friend Seth, I decided to share this blog with him. From now on, you can view my friend's updates. I'll try update as well. Thanks for following us. _

_-Tom_

Later on, around 8:00 PM, a video has been posted by Seth, along with a short message:

_Weird shit has been going on in my house._

Here are the clips. There is no audio on the following footage.

[_Clip One: Timestamp labeled 1/7/2013. The time is 10:43 PM._]

[_Seth is holding the camera. His house is dark, leaving night vision on the camera._]

[_Seth holds his camera towards the window. He tilts his camera towards the front door of his house._]

[_As he tilts more and more, a figure comes into view: The Tails Doll_._ Camera starts to shake as Seth's hands tremble, as he freaks out and dashes up the stairs and into his room_.]

Clip One ends here.

[_Clip Two: Timestamp labeled: 1/9/2013. The time is 11:29 PM_]

[_Seth's camera records in a different part of the house. There is no activity for 13 seconds until the Tails Doll can be seen, floating across the windows, peering into Seth's living room_.]

Clip Two ends after Seth starts dashing away.

I'm starting to feel worried about him. I need to meet with him. I ended up bringing him into this. I'm sorry Seth.

-Silver

* * *

**Recommended Vlog: ICANSEETHEGIANT: _A mysterious and philosophical proxy of the Slenderman, known as the Teacher gives advice and plays a game with "contestants", who upload their entries on this proxy's channel. Recently, the Teacher has gained an interest and is starting to play a part in the BrokenBranches117_****_ vlog. The series Slendy looks bad at first, but the out__fit is__ improving._**

**Anybody have ideas or contributions for the ARG (Alternate Reality Game) experience, PM me. **

**Thanks for your continued support.**


	35. Entry 14-1

**This entry is created thanks to Kaitlyn Thorne and Gnat01. Thank you. Keep the ideas coming. :)**

* * *

**Entry #14**

**1/14/13**

**8:26 AM**

I had just called Tom a few minutes ago. I am relieved that he's feeling much better now. I asked him about where Seth lives and he just gave me the address. I'm gonna be on my way.

**9:30 AM**

Seth was glad that he saw me, but was surprised that I found where he lived, even though we only talked once.

"Tom told me." I said, "I just came out of concern. I saw what you posted. Is everything okay?"

"Nothing happened for the past three days or so thank god. Say, come on in."

Seth's place is similar to Tom's. There is not much to the living room besides a medium sized flat screen, a laptop, few seats, and two small bookshelves.

"You new to this neighborhood?" I asked.

"If you say a year is new, then yeah. I prefer this place to be simple. Easier to manage." Seth said. "I found this awesome game a few months back. Maybe we can do a co-op with it. Amazing stuff."

Basically, the game is a psychological horror and shooter. We were playing two people, who gets stuck in this one guy's mind. The goal was basically to survive while killing zombie-like manifestations from the consciousness of the captor, with whatever weapons that can be scavenged.

"You ever thought that these horror games might be bad for you, especially when you're getting stalked?" I asked as my player emptied eight rounds into a monster.

"Sometimes, but this is my way of coping, knowing how to attack the enemy is comforting. It really pisses me off that the direct metal pipe approach doesn't work." Seth said.

"I don't know how I should approach this. The enemies I faced before, especially that fatass Robotnik, is typically direct and arrogant. I suppose that is a good thing, easy to handle."

"Ah...Robotnik, I heard about him." Seth replied. "What a loser."

"Yeah..." I said. "Man, this is so hard. So little ammo, so many monsters. It takes like an entire clip to kill."

"Well, the difficulty is what makes it fun." Seth grinned as his player emptied a clip on another monster.

After about thirty minutes of gaming, Seth decided to show me around his house. Like the living room, everything else is simple, there was not much that it looked like those minimalist type of lifestyle I often see in my time.

We hung out there for a while, chatting about conspiracy theories, which eventually diverged into all kinds of subjects.

"I heard about this thing about some weird project going on in Italy, or was it Soleanna? Or Austria, I'm not sure." Seth mentioned.

"Okay..." I said.

"Anyway, it was supposed to be some kind of energy project, fusion, to wean off oil."

"Hmm..."

"I read somewhere that there was some alleged source, some sacred flame that burned out, like ten, twelve years ago. It's pretty vague, because whatever that happened was covered up, even those leaks don't mention anything."

"So...the project got terminated?"

"More like put on hold...six years later, they restarted it somehow, then there was this incident where ten scientists got killed. The press said it was an accident. From that point...uh...hey, did you just hear something?"

My ear pricked; nothing.

"No."

"Just a minute." Seth grabbed the camera and walked out of the room.

_That was weird_. I thought. I waited for five minutes. I started to get worried and just was about to leave when Seth came back. He looked pale, and nervous.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just come..." he said.

"Are you okay?"

He led me toward a window facing a relatively small backyard and patio. I looked out.

"What is it?"

"I...I just...I just saw it."

"What?"

"The thing...the one from the clinic."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know...I just don't fucking know. It's been watching me... I swear to God." Seth's eyes were wide. You can read the paranoia off his face.

I'm not surprised that Seth is nervous after the stuff he saw in his post, but if it was there, what is doing? It might be there but I just can't see it. I better calm him down.

"Hey man...look..." I made Seth look towards me. "It might be there. We just have to be vigilant for now. But, try to relax...okay."

Seth calmed down. He took one nervous glance at the window, and we walked back to the bedroom. Besides constantly glancing at the side window, there weren't any outbursts.

"Look I gotta go now." I said. "Say if you need anything, feel free to contact me whenever you can."

"Thanks bud." Seth said as we exchanged addresses and numbers. As I walked out, I kept thinking back about Seth's panic attack. With the paranoia following the incident with the security cam, I feel like I should follow my instincts. At the same time, paranoia is paranoia. It can do some messed up shit to our heads. People can go insane from it. Ultimately, the point of return is the most brutal, for the victim and the bystander. It was something I learned from a book awhile back. It made me take a look at my initial arrogant approach to a situation.

Just as I was about to walk back to my apartment, I looked back.

I found myself looking at the side of Seth's house. On it was red fluid, splattered all over the side. Within this mess were several painted drawings, mainly consisting of eyes and the modified hashtag mark. Sitting in the middle of that seemingly bloody mess was a piece of paper with some kind of sketched. I didn't get to look at it, but I managed to quickly grab it and rushed toward the front door.

"HEY, SETH!"

My call was answered by dull thumps.

* * *

**BrokenBranches117 and ICANSEETHEGIANT are two stories that tie together. Recently a series I mentioned before, StanFrederickBTS, is starting to tie into both of the channels' plot. It is pretty much about a kid with a mysterious past planning a film project. There are so many plot twists that changes the dynamics of the series that I'll just leave it at that. The main series has ended but the main character has been going along with helping other Slender-stalked victims** **in the story.**

**BrokenBranches117: user/BrokenBranches117**

**ICANSEETHEGIANT: user/ICANSEETHEGIANT**

**StanFrederickBTS: user/StanFrederickBTS**

**The game in the story is technically Cry of Fear co-op in a nutshell. Still amazing game btw.**


	36. Entry 14-2 & Seth's Log 2

**Entry #14-2 / Seth's Log #2**

**1/14/13**

**10:49 AM**

"Seth?" I called out.

The thumping in the house continued.

"Seth?" I called again.

The thumping stopped.

I ran back to the front door and pressed my ear against it.

...

...

...

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. THUD!_

_Ugggh..._

_no... no...No...Nononononononono..._

_Go away!_

Realizing what was happening, I barged the door open, finding myself gazing at the Tails Doll, which was on the other side of the hallway, and Seth, lying on his back and glaring at it with bloodshot eyes with a box cutter in hand.

"Go away!" Seth growled. "Get the FUCK AWAY!"

Seth started to scooch towards me. The Tails Doll continued to hover on the same spot gazing towards me and Seth. For a moment, I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I knew what it is: Chaos Energy, highly concentrated. It didn't feel like the warm radiation of a Time Stone or Chaos Emerald, it felt more like a piercing laser beam, penetrating my body, my consciousness.

Quickly grabbing Seth's arm, I said to him, "Let's get out of here." as I dragged him outside. Once he was able to stand up, we ran.

Seth is gonna stay in my place for a while, until things calm down. Apparently, he had recorded the entire events of the day, from our conversation up to the encounter and running away. It is being posted as "Seth's Log #2".

The picture I found on Seth's now defaced wall belonged to a little girl. The red ink that stained the house also stained the paper, making it hard to identify the drawing, but the scribbles on the paper clearly indicates a kid had drawn it. It might belong either to the missing girl, or Cream.

I'm gonna go back to the abandoned clinic soon. I gotta hurry. The doll; the Administrator is gaining power.

-Silver

* * *

**DoingJACKALL: A 15 minute miniseries about a boy trying to find his lost friend. Due to it's shortness, it doesn't have much of a plot, but it is an exceptional minimalist story with nightmarish special effects and distortions. Very surreal.**


	37. Entry 15

**Entry #15**

**1/16/13**

**10:21 PM**

"Are you kidding me?"

Seth looked at me, and as our eyes met, I saw a clouded look to his eyes, a mixture of anxiety, fatigue, and worry.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I feel like I need to go back there. I feel like we're missing something."

"But, hey, you knew what happened, right? We search, found this creepy-ass room, then Tom there got flogged the crap by..._it_!"

"You don't have to go." I said. "Stay here if you can. I'm gonna go with my friends. I don't like doing this, but I just have to..."

**1/17/13**

**7:45 AM**

**Abandoned Redbrook Health Clinic**

It was about 40° out, unusually warmer than usual for this time of year. While I practiced on some psychokinetic skills, lifting nearby boulders (yes, psychokinesis is requires some physical strength), a blast of wind, and a soft helicopter like noise echoed in the still air; Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Silver." Sonic greeted me, his "Hey" sounding more like "Aeey." No matter what situations he's in, he is always naively optimistic. That's one thing I respect about him.

"Hey Silver, anything going on?" Tails piped in.

"Besides a few traumatizing incidents with a few new friends, I'm fine. I think there might be something here worth looking for."

Tails nodded, and we started heading up. Somewhere up the trail was where the camera recorded the girl among the trees. I had the camera with me, ready to record at any moment.

We finally reached the clinic. Halfway through, Sonic challenged Tails and I to a race, which he obviously won. Just as I dashed toward the front of the entrance, I caught sight of the pipe, the one Tom used about a week before. It was lying on the grass, like it was always lying there for decades.

Ignoring the pipe, I turned on the camera and started recording.

"Here it is." I said. "It's best if we stick together now."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Last time, splitting up turned out...not so well. You'll get the idea when it starts happening."

"Well, there's that time Eggman managed to get me, even with using all of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic recalled. "Oh well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

I decided to check the West Wing, which Tom checked out last week, Sonic, Tails, and I took about three rooms each, skimming through every square inch. The unsettling noise of stepping on debris echoed across throughout the clinic.

"What now? There was nothing there." Sonic said. He was right, nothing of any significance turned up in the East Wing.

"There's the West Wing. I believe that there are a few chess pieces there."

Tail's eyes lit up.

"What was the piece?" he asked.

"...a black knight."

"Hmmm...How interesting...I wonder what it suppose to mean?"

We walked across the lobby towards the exercise room. Upon facing the East Wing hallway, we froze. A figure stood near the end of the last room. She was facing toward the room, but upon sensing our presence, the figure looked at us, with an expression of surprise, revealing a familiar face.

"Cream?"

She certainly didn't expect us to be here, but what was she doing here?

Just as we were processing what we saw, Cream dashed to the chess room.

"I'll get her." Sonic said, as he dashed to where she stood within a split second.

"Cream?" he said. Just as Sonic walked into the room...

"What the hell?"

Tails and I ran into the room.

"What ha-" Tails said only to stop himself at the last second. "Oh God!"

Cream wasn't in the room. Instead, we found hundreds of crudely drawn marks, painted in red, across the floor and walls. Nothing was spared from the marks, even the clinic map once holding the chess pieces was painted over.

"Where's Cream?" I asked.

"Something isn't right. Cream should've been here by the time Sonic entered. Where is she? Hey, Sonic, you happen to see Cream when you dashed here?" Tails asked.

"Sonic?"

Sonic gaze was fixed to the wall.

"Sonic?" Tails asked again.

"Watching You...Come to Us...Awaken..." Sonic muttered.

I set aside my camera and gazed at the wall Sonic was facing. On it were short messages, scribbled with a permanent marker. Sonic was reading them out, each one sounding more sinister than the last.

"This is definitely Cream's writing." Sonic remarked, then muttered, "What have it done to her? You know what? I'll gonna be looking for her. I'll be right back."

"Wait-" I said, but by then, Sonic dashed out of the room.

"It's okay." Tails replied. "Sonic _will _come back soon. Both of us done this millions of times. Anyway, I found a few chess pieces. You don't mind if I can keep it for analysis?"

Tails showed me the white bishop, pawn, and black knight.

"Sure...go ahead." I said.

We walked out of the clinic. Sonic was waiting for us down the hill. Thank God nothing had happened to him.

"Anything?" I asked.

Sonic shook his head. All of us got back safely and uneventfully. I decided to stop by Cream's house, on my way back to my apartment. I was in for a surprise.

She was there.

* * *

**IT'S HERE! The sequel to Slender: The 8 Pages, The Arrival, is out. I saw the game and I find Slenderman here scarier than the first game, and with a proxy stalking about, it adds to the scare factor. Well done Parsec! Well done Marble Hornets crew (Troy Wagner aka Jay, Joseph DeLage aka Alex, Tim Sutton aka Tim/Masky).**

**If anybody wants me to make an "Arrival-based" playthrough or short story with Sonic characters. Feel free to review, and give some feedback on the idea.**

**Happy Easter Everybody!**


	38. Update 12

**Update #12**

**1/18/13**

I was watching over the footage yesterday on the second visit to Redbrook.

Around the time when we noticed Sonic reading Cream's graffiti, we never paid attention to the broken window in the room. The camera managed to capture what happened.

**Entry #15**

**1/17/13**

**8:24 AM**

"Sonic?"

[_Sonic can be seen at the edge of the camera, he was reading Cream's scribbles, which the camera didn't capture_.]

"Sonic?" Tails asked again

[_As we walked closer to Sonic to see what was going on, the screen starts to flicker, then blink. The screen continues to blink, the outside of the window is hard to see, as it is now white. The flickering continues, and suddenly, a figure appears peering in the room. The figure seen was wearing a hoodie and what looked like a piece of cloth covering his/her face. The image of the figure stands and stares for the next few seconds, before it disappears. The camera then goes back to normal_.]

I have never encountered this guy before? Who is he?

I wonder if he's connected with the girl in Entry #12-1...

If both of them are connected to Cream, the Administrator, and the Tails Doll, then the Administrator never fails to surprise me. Are there more people like me?

**-Silver**

* * *

**I have been recently informed of a new chapter in one of my favorite anime series: Higurashi no naku koro ni. I do not watch much anime, but the Lovecraftian horror and psychological thriller of the series is what I find exceptional.**

**Thanks for the continued support, please review, and if you feel like it, feel free to participate to change the course of the story.**


	39. OPERATORS

**Try imagine this in black and white.**

* * *

[_Footage opens to the scene in Entry #12-1. The blue eyed girl can be seen in one clip of the video. The girl's eyes glow blue while the rest of the footage is in grayscale._]

[_Footage distorts and then static for a tenth of a second. Static cuts to Entry #15 (Update #12), the hooded figure stands by the window, as the footage blinks_.]

WE ARE NOT ALONE

[_A chess board can be seen, but instead of an 8x8, it's an endless sea of black and white, with pieces strewn across the board...so many kings, queens, rooks, bishops, knights, and pawns..._]

THIS SESSION IS MORE THAN BETWEEN YOU AND ME

[_A black hand moves a black knight to a square occupied by a white bishop. The knight knocks over the rook. Another shot of the piece shows the bishop knocked over. Bloodlike fluid seeps out of the piece and dribbles into a puddle on the floor._]

[_Footage cuts to white silhouette of Cream, staring at my apartment, eventually walking away._]

WE ARE WAITING

* * *

**New Totheark Video: "Decline". Involves many flashbacks of past entries. Wonder what it means?**

**There is something about chess pieces I like, they hold some kind of mysterious or hidden meaning. Must be because I've seen TribeTwelve and this series known as "Umineko no naku koro ni".**

**5000+ views and counting. Thanks guys :)**


	40. Update 13

**Update #13**

**2/5/13**

It's been a couple of weeks since anything happened. Besides the OPERATOR video that came out. Nothing of any unusual circumstances came up. Seth went back to his home after about a week or so. Life within Station Square is going back to normal, but unfortunately, the girl, Hannah, the possibly so-called "First Harvest" remains missing, there has been no evidence or anything. She's gone without a trace.

Despite these few weeks of peace, I'm still uneasy with whatever situations that might come up later. Who knows how many of these "harvests" might occur in the next few months. Since Cream has been involved in stalking and observing, this might be a good time to be a step ahead of my unknown adversary. There's gotta be something that might've came out of her manic state.

-Silver

* * *

**Spring Break. Great time to start thinking whenever I have the time**.

**Entry #69 of MARBLE HORNETS IS OUT. IT INVOLVES SOME BACKTRACKING AND JUST REVEALED SOME NEW STARTLING SECRETS. CHECK IT OUT WHEN EVER YOU CAN.**


	41. Entry 16

**Entry #16**

**2/7/13**

Today was the day. I stopped by to say "Hi" to Tom before I walked across to Cream's place.

"Feelin' better?" I greeted.

"Been almost a month, I suppose so." Tom said. "It's weird. Shit hits the fan a month ago, and today, a month later, it has been quiet."

I looked at my surroundings. It's just an average winter day. No apocalypse coming up at any time.

"Your right. It becomes a quick moment before all of this chaos is forgotten. I barely hear anything about the missing girl." I paused. "It'll come before anybody will know it."

Amy was at Cream's place when I stopped by.

"Hi Silver." she said.

"Hey."

"Anything going on?"

"Not really. How's Cream?"

"Doing fine. Cheese is here in fact." Amy gestures at Cheese, who gave a cheerful little chirp. "Vanilla's at work."

I guess that's a good sign.

"I'm just curious, but you've ever noticed Cream acting weird?"

Amy looked at me in surprise and gave me a searing glare.

"Come on! Still thinking about a few months ago!? Cream's doing fine."

"Okay...okay...I was wondering about... the doll..." I said, feeling intimidated.

Amy calmed down, but remained skeptical.

"Oh that thing. Sheesh... I hear Sonic and Tails talking about it, but I still don't get it. It's just a handmade doll. I don't see why anybody should be creeped out by it."

Amy grinned.

Before she left the door, she said. "Feel free to stay here if you want. I'll just run a quick errand."

Well, if Amy wasn't convinced, then I'm not surprised. I remembered those times, when she tackled me by surprise, thinking I was Sonic. We are different in so many ways, but this action is enough for me to consider her a hardhead, a firebrand.

Just as Amy left. Cream skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Silver."

"Ah, hey Cream."

Cream grabbed a glass of water and skipped back upstairs.

Cheese looked up and gave off a nervous expression.

"Hey buddy." I said to him. "Hey about Cream..."

Cheese looked at me.

"Do you know if she happens to act...awkward?"

_Chao chao..._

Cheese nodded.

"How?" I asked.

Cheese continued to speak and imitated a series of reenactments, acting out what looked like sleepwalking, fatigue, and being hypnotized.

"Anything else?" I asked.

_Chao chao chao chao chao..._

Seemed like Cheese had a lot more to say, but can't exactly explain it or gesture clearly.

"It's okay. I make sure she'll be okay if anything happens."

Cheese calmed down a bit afterward, but was still slightly unnerved.

"I'll go check on her right now, just to be safe, okay?"

I walked slowly up the stairs, and gave a thumbs up to Cheese. By the time I was at the top. I turned on the camera and started recording.

The 2nd floor hallway was simple and linear, a few doors laid out and a window at the end. Cream's room was right by the window.

As I walked across slowly, a scrap of paper in the middle of the hallway caught my attention. I picked it up and looked at it while recording the find. Facing up was a fragment of a picture scribbled in pencil. It looked like it was a part of a circle. Within the circle was what looked like an arrow or a ray. Out of the circle was the hashtag mark and a symbol: ה.

I flipped to the back:

_**HELP ME.**_

I shuddered immediately. I walked ever more cautiously, inching my way towards Cream's room. The noise of what sounded like scratching and scribbling emanated from the room.

[_The footage starts to flicker and distort._]

Cream's door was ajar. I gingerly pushed it open at about a few millimeters wide, just enough to peer in. I saw Cream lying on her front, drawing and scribbling on a sheet of paper. Some of the drawings were at her side. They seemed to be innocent sketches, but as she set aside another drawing, they obviously became more ominous: sketches of the mark and pictures of a dark forest.

As I pushed a little more, I noticed a shadow of something else looming in front of her. I stopped pushing and gave a silent gasp, after a few more millimeters. It was the doll, floating and looking down in front of her.

_How can that be? _

I continued to peer in and record. I knew the footage would get corrupted but I stood there, partly out of curiosity, and paralysis.

Cream continued to draw, but as I stood my ground, the air around me began to change. Then, the Tails Doll looked, locking in with my eyes.

I leapt out of sheer shock and fear and bolted down the stairs, out of the house, and who knows the fuck where. I gave no crap about where I am and where I was running to. I just wanted to run.

* * *

**Antediluvianone- It is like DoingJACKALL, but it has much more of a plot line, involving the circumstances of missing friends and a merciless cult-like organization. Magnificent scenery captures the full essence of nature at the same time, giving off a vivid and disturbing atmosphere to the story.**

**Feel free to review or PM me if you want to participate in the plot. **


	42. Update 14

**Update #14**

**2/8/13**

I did some research on the sheet of paper. It took a while, but a few results came up on the Internet, both the one on 2013 and the one from 2213, which is cached in my smartphone.

There was not much on the 2213 internet, besides a few definitions on mysticism.

The 2013 internet has more content. It seems like there are these ancient books called grimoires that contains these types of drawings, and those symbols (which I later found out that they were Hebrew letters).

However, the results that popped up on the internet turned out to be more...Satanic. All the pictures displayed involves pentagrams. The one I recovered at Cream's is not a pentagram, but something else.

I'm gonna send this in to Tails, hopefully more info on the paper might come up. I finally have a lead, but where can I find the other fragments?

**-Silver**

* * *

**I'm surprised and glad there are future projects are coming that's based on this story. It's an honor.**

**Another vlog: One Hundred Yard Stare: A series of 1-3 minute footages about girls going psycho. The chaos and confusion and distortions is what makes it liked among Slenderverse followers. It has diversity in it's cast too, so that's a good thing.**

** user/OneHundredYardStare**


	43. Entry 17

**Entry #17**

**2/8/13**

**10:30 AM**

Since 9 in the morning, I've been hearing these dull thumps outside of my room. I dismissed it as a neighbor at first, then possibly bad infrastructure or plumbing, but when I checked, there was nothing wrong with the apartment.

I grabbed my camera and started recording.

"Well... I haven't left yet. Might as well report this to the landlord." I muttered.

[_Screen starts to flicker. Static noises can be heard_.]

I grabbed the doorknob and opened.

[_Distortions intensify, and as I opened, the camera whites out. After a brief half a second or so, the camera focuses, revealing a forest._]

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I looked behind, where the door was supposed to be. The door was there, but the room of my apartment wasn't. It was just a random door in the middle of the woods.

My mind raced with several thoughts.

_What the fuck just happened? Where am I? Was I...transported? _

I broke out in a cold sweat and started to panic.

_Pant...pant...pant...pant...pant...pant._

I tried to calm myself.

_Maybe if I flew above, I might be able to see where I am._ I thought to myself

As I was about to propel myself upward, I felt a dull pain in my head.

I looked around. I couldn't see anything. I looked in my camera and checked the screen. The screen was screwed. I searched wherever the distortion was the most intense, and zoomed in.

The doll was there. Far away in the distance, hovering, and observing.

"I SEE YOU!" I shouted.

"I FUCKING SEE YOU!"

The Tails Doll stood silently in the distance.

"WHAT?! YOU SENT ME HERE? WHY ARE YOU STANDING FAR AWAY YOU F-"

[_Static. Before I knew it, the doll teleported away._]

It was gone before I could finish shouting at it. I gave off a curse before I decided to hover above the forest to see where I was.

I looked around, in the distance, a tower stood about half a mile away, amongst a sea of trees.

_Rosewood_.

I flew the rest of the way towards the tower. I scanned the forest floor for anything that might be of interest, but all there was was bland leaves from last autumn's foliage.

By the time I got to the tower, I saw a white object fluttering on the side. I flew back down and examined the object. It was a ripped piece of paper, with what looks like a part of a circle. Inside the circle was a another piece of a design and outside was another symbol: ל

It was another fragment of Cream's paper.

Silently, I floated up to the tower platform, gazed at my surroundings, then flew my way back to my apartment, with another clue and another question: Did it; possibly the Administrator want me to solve this? Why?

* * *

**Let's pray for the victims of the terror attack at the Boston Marathon and hope that the fucker who did this will be brought to justice.**


	44. 001cvc

**As this entry is posted two months late after Valentines. Consider the fact that this fits in with the current plot of the story, now set in February**

* * *

[_Static. Strange music starts to play._]

[_Cut to a bloody arm, which is continuously twitching_.]

[_Screen cuts to a close up to the bloody arm, a small drop of blood drips down._]

[_Another shot, this time following the drop of blood as it falls down._]

[_White roses can be seen, they are moving as if they are being blown by the wind. The drop of blood falls on the white roses, staining them red, followed by more blood droplets._]

[_Cut to message._]

ROSES ARE RED

[_Cuts to a bunch of flowers being blown by a breeze._]

[_Screen changes to a close up of a person's eye. As the eye shuts, a sapphire blue tear leaches out._]

VIOLETS ARE BLUE

[_Cuts to a person, clearly a boy in his teens. He is gagged up and tied to a tree. As he struggles, black appendages reach out from the direction of the camera, about to grab him. Footage cuts to message before the boy gets grabbed._]

A HARVEST HAS BEEN REAPED.

[_Screen cuts to a shot of the edge of some kind of forest. A bunch of figures in hoodies, their face covered, walks out of the forest and approaches the camera._]

[_Final frame of the footage_.]

WE'RE COMING FOR YOU

[_Footage ends here._]

* * *

**There's more to the Slenderman than him and the Rake. There are also a bunch of affiliated and not well known creatures called Fears. I'm currently following a series about Slendy and these so called Fears. It's called Pavel Hall (/user/PavelHall)**


	45. Entry 18

**Entry #18**

**2/15/13**

**7:00 AM**

I remember.

For the past few months, I've been having these dreams since the doll changed it's form and touched me. Everytime I try to remember, I wake up, forgetting what had happened. All I remember, is that I dreamt some kind of nightmare.

I can only recall this, briefly. I forgot a lot of the details, but I see myself in this white world, much like that limbo Sonic and us got stuck in. Only, with no Time Eater. But, there was something. Some machines...gear run...consistently moving forward. But that's it. Just as I was a about to reach it, I wake up, not knowing.

Then, my phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Turn on the TV."

"What? Is that you Seth?"

"Just turn it on!"

I grabbed the remote and switch it on.

Headlines blared on the screen: **AMBER ALERT: 15 YEAR OLD BOY**

I let out a noise: _G-g-g-guuhhhh..._

I broke out in a cold sweat.

_No way! This can't be... Another one?_

I remembered the UNUM video, the girl from a month back. I dashed to my mail account. There were two new mail in the inbox. One from a news site I've subscribed to, another sent to my self. I opened the unknown mail. There was no name, but there was a label:

I clicked the attachment, and the video starts to play.

The news reporter continues: "Stick right ahead. Station Square law enforcement press conference will be on in five minutes."

* * *

**Keep praying for Boston. **


	46. Entry 19

**Entry #19**

**2/17/13**

"Is it possible?" Seth asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You know, go back to change all of this? Rescue them?"

I sighed and gazed around me. We were in a square in the financial district of Station Square. People were walking by us normally, minding their own business.

_When will this peace end? _I wandered. Two people are missing, but unfortunately, I couldn't do anything. The unknown prevents me from doing so.

"I hope I could, but there are some problems." I said. "One, we do not know where the locations are."

"Can't you go to where they were last seen?"

"I could do that, but further altering such small events can bring unintended consequences. Could make stuff worse..."

Seth looks down at the ground, slightly resigned. Too bad his idea got shot down.

"...why?"

"How do you perceive time?"

"As a rope."

"Because?"

"I'm aware of the past, present, and future. Also, aren't there alternate universes? You know, don't they connect?"

"I suppose so..." I said. "But through my travels, I see it in a much more 3-D form, more like a tree...a rope unwound and expanding to several different paths."

"Butterfly effect huh?" Seth replied.

"That's the point." I said, "Any small action, even rescuing them, can bring something worse. Who knows what'll happen to them? Something even more brutal. Retaliation...we don't even know who's doing this."

...

"I've tried a few things before." I said. "When I try to do something good. I unknowingly made the situation worse, I have to undo it. It really hurts..."

"That sucks. If only there were less limits..."

It was around noon by then, we grabbed a quick bite at a cafe. The news still mentioned the missing 15 year old, identified yesterday as "Alex". We found the conversation on TV depressing. Eventually, Seth started up a conversation.

"Have you gotten any weird dreams, lately?"

That got my attention.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of what's going on, the doll and such. Maybe I always found those abstract art interesting, being all weird and involving something besides the mind."

"Do you have a weird dream?" I asked.

Seth sighed.

"I don't know if this is a nightmare or something. Nothing bad actually happens, but I do not like it." Seth said. "For the past few days, I find myself in this empty field, a sea of tall grass, there's this beautiful sunset, and a bunch of clouds within the darker area. The thing about it is that I keep thinking something is watching me, but I see nobody. I try to run, but all there was is the expanse of grass. I felt trapped."

I responded. I haven't thought much on whether this had to with the disappearances, or the doll, but could this be connected. Have we gone too deep?

"That gotta suck." I said.

"It does."

"Similar thing for me. I usually don't remember this but a few days ago, I dreamed that I was in the middle of nowhere. Everything around me was white, except this weird device. It's just a bunch of gears, but it functions as this whole machine."

"Did you figure out what that is?"

"No." I said. "I tried to touch it, but the dream ends before I try to examine it. I wonder if it has to do with being stalked by it?"

"Who knows? Maybe you caused it yourself." Seth started to smile.

"What?"

"Look at yourself." Seth teased.

I suddenly realized what Seth meant. _Goddammit, I hate these pot jokes._

My phone started to rumble. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silver-"

"Rouge? Anything going on?"

"Meet me at the GUN Office. I believe we have some things you would want to look at."

* * *

**Down My Cellar Door: A great series about two girls with a psychological condition causing them to wonder off. Doppelgangers makes an appearance in this Slendervlog. ( user/DownMyCellarDoor)**


	47. Entry 20

**Entry #20**

**2/17/13**

The lab in the Station Square GUN Office was pretty small...and white. I could say that it would take two rooms to fit a supercomputer. In the middle was this bland metal table, with three objects on top of it: a white pawn, scrap of paper, and a box.

"What happened?" I asked Rouge.

"GUN decided to begin an investigation, thanks to some of those evidence and tapes you gave us." Rouge answered. "We searched the premises of Alex's place, and managed to recover these items."

I examined the pawn, and let it levitate in my hand. It has came to me that these chess pieces are messages, it seems to mark out our locations, serve a warning. Each piece represented a player.

I placed the pawn back on the table and picked up the scrap of paper. Two symbols were drawn on one side of the paper, surrounding a fragment of a circle: יו. This is a fragment of Cream's paper. What was it doing at another person's belongings?

"Both of the objects were recovered from the box." Rouge added.

"Are there anything else?" I asked.

"This is all we have, but our people are looking." Rouge said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I looked at the paper and asked: "Can I borrow this? I might want to examine it."

"Sorry. Unfortunately, it is GUN property for now." Rouge asserted. "But, with you being an asset for the investigation, I can give a photocopy of it."

"Okay...thanks."

**"Um...I'll be here for a while to run the investigation, I'll remind you if you happened to have any leads."**

* * *

**Entry #70 of Marble Hornets is released. A hidden tape from Entry #69 reveals more events within the beginning of Marble Hornets. Man...7 years...no wonder why Alex is insane now...**


	48. Update 15

**Update #15**

**2/18/13**

I had just pieced together all the scraps I have so far. Rouge sent me a copy of the scrap the GUN team recovered. Despite missing one piece, the drawing clearly was the diagonal hashtag mark.

After reading those histories of occult symbols, I am convinced that the mark is one of them, evident especially the symbols that surround it. I tried to translate it, but to no avail. Trying to translate fragments of a foreign word just creates gibberish. I am gonna send the evidence to Tails, and hopefully, something might come out.

* * *

**Been busy and will be busy. I'll try update whenever I can.**


	49. Entry 21

**Entry #21**

**2/20/13**

"It's snowing out." Tom said. "I heard that the blizzard is gonna be pretty bad. Hmph, winter is quite a bitch this year. Say Silver, how's the weather within the next couple of centuries?"

"Uh... it's warm and mild most of the year year. Summer sucks though."

"Oh... climate change I guess, right?"

I nodded.

For the past few weeks, Tom has been regularly busy with classes. Today, was the best day to meet him, despite warning signs of a blizzard coming in.

"You heard what GUN is doing right, starting up an official investigation?"

"Of course, it was in the news a few days ago. Kinda weird though. I usually think they might handle more terrorist threats. Anyway, continue."

"So, I found this scrap of paper at Cream's house. On one side she's gone psycho, on the reverse, she is asking for help."

"That means...uh...she's aware of her manic state."

"Guess so." I confirmed. "Besides that, I recovered another scrap at Rosewood. I got teleported there."

That caught Tom's attention.

"Did you teleport yourself...or did it teleport you?"

"As much as I can carry superheavy stuff and fix time, no I can't teleport myself."

"Sounds like it could come hand in hand..."

"Sounds like it, but isn't." I affirmed. "I got another scrap from some connections at the investigation. I'm missing the last scrap so I can't interpret this, but, I think that mark has a purpose besides an insignia."

"You figured it out yet?"

I sighed. I hated this answer.

"Do you know anything about the occult?"

Tom looked at me, his mouth curling into a grin. He bursted out laughing. I do not know how he's taking this in; possibly out of ridicule, or sheer fear.

"HA...ha...ha...So what, you're saying we're having a fucking cult stalking us!" Tom said sarcastically. "Man, can this get any more fun! A bunch of-"

Tom suddenly quieted down, in the background, a news anchor in the TV is advising everybody to stay indoors.

"What's that dude doing there?"

"What? Where?" I asked out of confusion.

Tom points towards the window. Across the street in front of Cream's house, a figure stood motionless. It was wearing a hoody and it's face was completely covered.

"What's he doing here?" Tom asked.

"No idea. He's probably watching us." I whispered, as I closed the curtains.

"Should we get him?" Tom asked.

"Let's approach him. Directly...and quietly." I answered.

It was snowing lightly, the blizzard has yet to come. Tom opened the door and he and I walked towards the person, cautiously approaching him. The person could be human, but all the features were too well covered.

"HEY!" Tom shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? A BLIZZARD IS COMING!"

The figure remained motionless.

"ARE YOU DEAF?!" Tom shouted again.

The snow started to fall heavily, the wind started to pick up. But the person stood his spot.

Tom, now frustrated by the figure's stance, approached him, taking big steps. I followed behind closely.

We were across the street when the figure moved. It reached out into it's hoody and took out a sharp object, a kitchen knife.

"FUCK! HE'S GOT A KNIFE!"

Tom immediately bolted back inside. The figure didn't run, but remained on the same spot. Instinctively, I ran back in along with Tom. I would've responded under such circumstances normally with aggression. Reflexes kicking in, I dashed back in the house and secured all the locks.

For the next hour, Tom and I peeked outside at several occasions. The person continued to stare at Tom's house without moving a muscle.

Then the blizzard came in. After hours of heavy snow, I took another peek.

The person was gone.

* * *

**Almost six months since my first entry for this story... :)**

**Thanks for all the support.**


	50. Entry 22-1

**Entry #22-1**

**2/21/13**

Soon after I left Tom's place, another round of snow piled up all over Station Square. About two feet or so. Reporters in all channels confirmed that this was the biggest snowstorm in the area in 20 years. Tom was right, winter was quite a bitch. No way that anybody can do anything in the storm, especially Cream, the doll, the hooded stalker...

This morning, I helped cleared out the snow off the sidewalks and the entrance for the apartment. Using psychokinesis was real effective. I practically created perfect walls with fresh, undisturbed snow. The local kids around here enjoyed it. Viewing from my window, they built a nice tunnel system under the wall, and used it as their personal fortress. Many unlucky pedestrian walking on the sidewalk would often get caught in the crossfire between many of these walls.

While I was watching the kids going guerilla, I received a call. It was Tails.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Not really, nothing new out of the scraps you gave me. But, I did manage to contact someone who knows Alex."

"The missing guy, right?"

"Uh...yeah. Turns out his friend has noticed something, tried to get help, but besides that, nothing was done. He did say that he last saw Alex was at an old school building around here."

"Hmmm..."

"Look, I'll try meet you there tomorrow. I'll send in the address."

"How about the friend? Is he coming?"

"Nah...too upset to be around that place."

* * *

**The creator of ICANSEETHEGIANT has a channel called Slendermanblog ( user/Slendermanblog). It has exceptional indie music tributes to the mythos.**


	51. Entry 22-2

**Entry #22-2**

**2/22/13**

I flew off to the old school. Turned out it was not abandoned officially, but was undergoing renovations, expected to begin by spring.

The school was around a relatively open area, with a play structure here and there. The blizzard covered the area. Besides the street, which is periodically shoveled, the rest of the area was like a sea of white, full of untouched, virgin snow. There was something about it that one can see as beautiful, but nightmarish. It reminded me of Sonic's limbo, and that dream I had.

Seth arrived first, followed by Tails, who flew all the way from his lab, apparently. He had a jacket on, and a backpack full of his gears.

"Hey guys." Tails greeted cheerfully.

"Hey. Oh Tails, Seth. Seth, Tails." I introduced.

Seth and Tails shook hands.

"So, this is it, uh?" Tails asked.

"Yep." I confirmed. "Looks like we'll be doing some exploring here. Got all you need?"

Tails took out some of his gear, a 30 megapixel camera, infrared accessories, and some other objects I'm not familiar with.

"I believe so."

Seth's jaw dropped.

**9:45 AM**

"Eight years old, really? Yet, you seem so skilled in all those gears!" Seth exclaimed.

"Call it a habit." Tails grinned.

"He's got a phd in engineering and computer science." I added. "Owns a plane too."

"Hah...ha...never thought there's geniuses like that." Seth smirked. "I've always been interested in computers, but I don't think I'll be able to beat that."

"Say Tails, didn't you ever say that you've considered having an apprentice or something?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, how about Seth being your assistant?"

"Well, I gotta run a couple of tests on him... but sounds like something I'll consider."

Seth smiled. "It'll be an honor. Thanks."

**9:50 AM**

I turned on my camera as we got into the school, which was easy. All we had to find was a door with no padlock.

The interior was much cleaner than the other buildings we went to. The floors were less dusty, and the building was, significantly more stable-looking.

Tails took out three safe masks.

"Asbestos." he explained.

We put them on.

Tails apparently had a copy of the blueprints for the school, and looking at it, the school had three sets of hallways, all of which are attached to each other and connected to the office. A cafeteria, auditorium and gym bulged out of one of the hallways.

We decided to check the classrooms first. Seth took over one of the classrooms, and Tails and I took over a room next door.

The room was pretty much empty, besides a whiteboard and a few bookshelves. We opened up whatever drawers and cabinets, but there was nothing.

"All clear." Tails concluded.

"Uh Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"I remembered that when you saw the videos you seemed to act real negatively, like you were familiar with the doll? Did something happened?" I asked.

Tails sighed. "Nothing like this though. There was always something about it that bothered me."

"Because it looked like you?"

The kitsune nodded. "There was this race Sonic, Amy, Knux, and I did long ago. It was soon after we had our first encounter with Eggman. That professor seemed to finally had a challenge after his first defeat. He wanted to express his power."

"So he created the doll."

"Exactly, but it was different than all of the badniks. It did have some mechanical parts, and a program inside it, and was remote controlled. It beat us a few times in our 'preliminary' round. But we eventually beat it in our 'championship' round."

"Sounds pathetic for the professor." I said.

Tails laughed. "Yeah, over a race... Eggman was definitely desperate."

"Well, did anything creepy happened?"

"No. What really bothered me was of all things, Eggman made it to look like me. Why me? It looked nothing like me, and at the same time, it looked real creepy. Much more _alive_ than the robots... and those eyes...you can never forget them."

"What happened afterwards?"

"I guess Eggman decommissioned it, like all his failed models. Yet, I wonder, how did it come back?"

"Well, let's look at the other classrooms." I declared.

Just as we were about to head out.

"Wait...stop, _shhhh_."

It was Seth. He was in another classroom across from ours.

"What?" I whispered.

Seth pointed towards the end of the hallway. Tails and I took a peek.

A hooded figure walked by one of the intersections in hall, into a room adjacent to another hallway.

"What is he doing?" Seth whispered.

"Not sure."

"Tails," I asked. "Can you use the infrared equipment."

Tails shook his head.

"Too far, and the walls are thick."

I looked across to Seth's room. There was virtually nothing on any use, but wait...hmm...that could be something.

"Does any of the classrooms have pipes?" I asked Tails.

"I think so."

"Okay...this might be worth a shot." I said.

I put my hand forth and concentrated on one of the rooms near the other side of the hallways.

In the distance, the noise of pipes and some other objects, started to tremble. I felt it.

Then...

_RIP!_

_CLANK!_

_BANG!_

_THUD!_

All kinds of noises echoed in the hall. The hooded figure took noticed, and dashed out toward a nearby exit.

After five minutes, there was silence.

Seth, Tails, and I moved across to the room that the figure was in. A few objects, including a paper, a box, and a few candles were piled in the room, all of which surrounded by a circle.

I grabbed the paper and the box. The paper was a piece of scrap, with another part of a circle and a fragment of the mark. Outside of the circle was another symbol: ס. This is it. Finally...

"Hey, we should get outta here. This person might come in again."

I looked at Seth and nodded.

I will update again when I find any leads from what I got.


	52. Update 16

**Update #16**

**2/24/13**

הליוס...

Helios.

Based on the finally completed sheet from the scraps I had recovered, Tails and I finally had a lead.

After taking the time to unscramble the symbols, both of us found some information on Helios:

According various documents and entries on it, Helios is Greek for sun. During the ancient periods, Helios was represented as a sun god. Some ancient records indicate that Helios goes by many names: Ra, Tonatiuh, Huitzilopochtli, Solaris, Amaterasu, Sol, Hyperion, and so many names. It is unknown whether Helios and the other names refer to one entity, or a collective of deities, given that there were multiple sun deities in certain religions.

Being the god of the sun, Helios is known to be the creator of life itself, and the planet we live in. Some civilization performed sacrifices to this entity (which correlates to the multiple name-one entity hypothesis), as a tribute for what he has created.

The mark, which has been used since I arrived, has come to be a symbol among several to represent Helios, referred to it's namesake, the Helios mark. This mark was only discovered around 1993 in a tomb in Italy, within a few miles from the Soleanna border.

The entity that is represented as Helios gained a huge cult following from the 1900-1950s, mainly adopted by several nationalist groups, who come to believe that the sun is the ultimate giver of a superior race. Besides these racial groups, there were also integrated groups who didn't see this by race, but by the purity of the soul. Both had however, adopted radical agendas which eventually fell out of use as the results of wars, and overall social reform.

Someone who has been using this mark has some sort of affiliation to this deity, and the hooded figure might be a follower. The disappearances had been referred to as "harvests" by the Administrator. This much can indicate that a sick prick has been behind the age of chaos that I found out in my time. But, who are they?

* * *

**I've always had this interest in mythology. Since Marble Hornets, the Slenderman Mythos and the Fear Mythos has come to represent a new form of mythology. I also combined a self-created Mobian history, and some aspects of real-life mythology in the process.**

**Thanks for the support. :)**


	53. Update 17

**Update #17**

**2/25/13**

The box I recovered a few days ago was decorated with the Helios mark, and embroidered with geometrical designs. There was no content inside it, but it seems to be large enough for some kind of dagger to fit in.

It is probably used for ceremonial purposes for those hooded people, most likely cultists. I have a feeling that we might've stirred a hornets nest. They'll probably look for it before they can begin their ceremony.

I'll hide it somewhere secure, but I better not let my guard down.

-Silver

* * *

**Why EQUINOX? One of my only favorite dubstep music was Skrillex's "First of the Year", or simply "Equinox". There was short Slenderman scene in the music video, and I also saw a tribute by the creator of Broken Branches 117 that used this. Few months after first listening to the song, the word simply popped up as I was thinking about what to name this story. **


	54. Seth's Log 3

**Seth's Log #3**

**2/28/13**

This was recorded today. Seth sent the footage to me instead of posting it in Tom's blog as a result of being examined by evidence. Seth luckily managed to turn in the footage while maintaining the original copy on his SD card.

**11:20 PM**

"Oh fuck."

[_Seth was recording with the camera, which was facing towards the curtains in his bedroom. After he flips the curtains by a few inches, a few figures can be seen, standing about 5 meters from the windows. He turns the camera a little more towards the left. More figures can be seen._]

[_Seth flips the curtains back down and runs toward the bedroom door, where he locks it shut. He sets the camera aside and boots his smartphone on. He dials a number. The audio can be slightly audible._]

"911, what's your emergency?"

[_Seth tries to control himself but ends up spitting out what he had to say_.]

"Stalkers."

"Can you say it again sir?"

"There are some weird people stalking me! Please. send the police! My address is 17 Willow St. Please, be quick?"

"Are they inside?"

"No. But I managed to lock all my doors for now. I think I'm somewhere safe for now."

"Very well. Help is on the way."

**1:30 AM**

[_A black sedan parks at by the front. The driver gets out and converses with the cop. The cop and the driver shakes hands, and the police car departs._ _The driver approaches Seth; it was Rouge._]

"Hello Seth." Rouge greeted.

"Do I know you?" Seth asked.

"My name's Rouge, I'm currently the head of GUN's investigations on the recent disappearances. May I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"...sure, why not?"

**1:34 AM**

"I need to ask a few questions. I assume you know Silver right?"

"...yes. Anyway, could I ask you a few questions myself? I just gotta be sure what's going on."

"I can't release any confidential information, but sure, I'll try answer whatever I can." Rouge replied.

"Okay, so about GUN's involvement in the investigations. Why? Seems kinda unusual for a military organization to get involved with this." Seth asked.

"We usually handle counterterror operations and supervise physics experiments, such as the developments from the Large Hadron Collider. This case, however... it comes down to Silver." Rouge explained

[_Seth remains silent for the next five seconds._]

"Something bad will happen soon, right?"

"Somewhere between our present...or between his present, yes."

"I guess I can see why..."

"Silver explained this to me...but it was something he can't actually understand. Nobody would be able to understand for the next two centuries or so. His ability to time travel has bridged our present with his present. To him, it is like two presents at once." Rouge explained.

The conversation continued on, Rouge asked the questions and Seth filled in the details. Most of the questions were stuff I already knew, Seth was recounting his experience starting the day when we both met, the videos, and the blog. He did mention that Tom started the blog back in September, and he did confirm that he's been aware of Tom's torment, but didn't know what it is, until our visit to the abandoned health clinic.

Rouge sighed and looked at her watch.

"It's pretty late now. You better get some rest. I want to thank you for your cooperation with us. It'll help."

[_Rouge points towards the camera_]

"I know you intend to record this for the blog. May I ask you to not release the video?"

"Uh...okay... I can still give this to Silver right?"

"He'll be okay. I'll need a copy too. As for your security, I'll make sure you get a security system as we'll find you a place to resettle."

"Thanks."

[_Rouge and Seth shakes hands._]

"I'll be on my way then, sorry to keep you up at night."

[_Rouge walks away. Seth then picks up the camera and switches it off._]

* * *

**AP Test season is over thank god.**

**As for the good news, Marble Hornets released Entry #71, which will reveal something big about Jay and the beginning of the MH saga.**

**TribeTwelve is expected to continue on June 4th, so for viewers and fans of this series, stay tuned.**


	55. Entry 23

**Entry #23**

**3/2/13**

My smartphone went off this morning. I booted it on and checked out who it was. It was Sonic.

"Yep?" I answered.

"Hey man, I got something in the mail that might be worth showing to you."

"What is it?"

"Just come over, and I'll show you."

Sonic showed me what it was. It was a red 8 GB flash drive, with no labels attached it could be anybody's.

Attached was a folder: "TRAVELER".

"I found this delivered in my mail. Thought it might be worth showing to you." Sonic said. "Problem is that it's encrypted."

"Okay, I'll see what I can what I can do with this."

I started to work on decrypting the file.

I'm decent with computers. Tails taught me a few things about 21th century technology and I am capable or not capable with. I am skilled in certain aspects of 23th century technology and software because, 200 years from 2013, computers become so common and important that it becomes a mandatory course in schools. I gotta say, encrypting and decrypting is not my strength. Luckily, the encryption type was one of the simpler types: Data Encryption Standard.

It took about a half hour so until I managed to open the file. By then, Sonic was skimming through a few classic books from his shelf.

_King Arthur huh? Never thought Sonic read those types._

"I think I managed to open the file." I declared.

Sonic looked up.

"Whew! Finally."

"Ready to look at the contents?" I asked.

"Sure."

I opened up the file. There were four files, all uploaded around February 16. Three JPEGS, One PNG, and a audio clip. I opened the PNG. It was a crudely drawn paint picture. A jumble of scribbles. Some barely recognizable figures, and a yellow sun, being the part on an eye. _CANYOUFEELTHESUNSHINE_ was written on the sun. It's weird how this simple and heavily crude picture can be highly unnerving.

I clicked out of the file and checked the JPEGs. One of the pictures was heavily blurred. It was hard to recognize but it looked like a field of grass. In the center, was a picture of what was probably the doll. I could only tell based on the white torso and orange outlines.

The second JPEG was a picture of chess piece, a white king, with some red liquid dribbling on the surface. Looked like some still life photograph.

The third JPEG was a picture of Sonic. His eyes were blotted out with a black pen.

"Wai wai wai wait!" Sonic exclaimed upon seeing the third photo. "Not cool! What do I have to with this?"

"Besides lending me a hand, I do not know." I shrugged. "Let's check out the audio."

I double-clicked the audio file. It opened up to a new screen and started to play.

...

...

...

...

"_Hello traveler._" a voice rang out menacingly.

"Wha-" Sonic responded.

"_Congrats on accessing it the day of your delivery.__ Or what you call it: March 2, 2013, 10:34 AM._"

I checked the time. _Holy crap, he's correct. _I thought.

"What the hell?" Sonic gasped.

"_I know you are with that blue boy right now._"

"Wait a minute." I muttered. "This can't be. February 16...March 2? How does this guy know?"

"_I know everything, children. I can see everything. The sunshine illuminates._"

"Is this live?" Sonic mutters.

The voice in the audio continued.

"_Ah" _The voice then chuckled."_You've finally realized uh? Oh well...better late than never."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said to the screen with frustration.

"_Traveler...or should I say...Silver. You off all people should know. You've been into the past to fix the future, we've went through this before..."_

"The fu-" I was about to say before the audio interrupted me.

"_Uh unh unh. Language. You fools should know how conflicts start._"

"Okay. I don't know who you are." I sneered. "But I know this. You are a fucking killer for what you've done to those two kids! What are you trying to achieve?!"

"_You should of all people know this, Traveller. It is necessary. This is to keep the world in balance. Harmony and chaos. Yin and yang. I'm trying to help you, and help your world achieve a period of peace. Isn't that what you want?"_

"But by abducting, or who knows what do you do?!" I shouted. "Fuck you! I know what will happen!"

Maniacal laughing can be heard emanating from the speakers.

"_Silver...Silver...Silver...Always stubborn and naive...That's what I always liked about you. You were like a young student, looking at the world with pride, and boasting about your skill. But you don't realize: you're blind. You can only perceive the shadows, like everybody else. It's okay. I was like that before. But now, I'm enlightened, but I am eager for more. Silver, my child, we have a more things in common than you even think._"

"What do you know about me, you creep?! Who are you?"

"_You should know that too._"

"What? Why?"

"_Because we've met." _The voice answered before continuing.

"_In the meantime, our game shall continue and I shall continue my...observations. Rest well...and sweet dreams boys..."_

The voice in the audio laughed menacingly until the noise is replaced by static.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"No..." Sonic answered. "There's something about that voice..."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I can't recall...but there's just something about it..."


	56. Update 18

**Update #18**

**3/2/13**

"Because we've met..."

Those words continued to echo in my head all day.

Whoever that was, a cult leader, a member, or possibly the doll, had communicated with us. But the file was uploaded in February. It is possible to send messages to the past, but the future, as a traveler hasn't been achieved yet.

Later on, Tails came in and with some help with Rouge, who was available through Facetime, allowed access into the terrorist and wanted fugitive databases. None of the audio clips available from the databases matched with the one in the audio clip.

This...entity seems to know me...

...and Sonic said the voice sounds familiar...

Who is that guy?

What the hell is happening?

All I can come up is that whatever happened before, must be something I missed or can't comprehend.

-Silver

* * *

**Entry #23 as well as this update, has some dialogue based on TribeTwelve episode "Device Findings".**


	57. Update 19

**Update #19**

**3/3/13**

**9:56 AM**

Tails recorded some anomalies in certain levels of dark energy in the area. Looks like Blaze is back.

**8:25 PM**

I met with Blaze today at downtown Station Square. She's mostly been spending the months guarding her Sol Emeralds and enlisted the help of Marine, just in case she was gone. Apparently, there was this incident with a few local pirates in her area. While Blaze was busy with the fighting, Marine used some clever innovations she had on the ship and incorporated it on land, landing her a spot as assistant guardian after the skirmish.

Blaze felt like today was the right time and got here earlier. I decided to fill her in with the details, to which Blaze expressed shock and dismay.

For now, Blaze will stay with Amy, and will try help around whenever she could.

That conversation with the audio two days ago leave me concerned over my friends. If that person or entity knows me, how much does it know about Blaze? I hope I would not drag her as far as where I am now.

* * *

**I recently saw this Slenderseries called OurInferno. It's about a lieutenant at the U.S. Naval Academy in Annapolis caught up in a conspiracy, that involves the academy's past as well as a proxy who is apparently well versed in Dante. The proxy is known as "Virgil". ( user/OurInferno)**


	58. Entry 24

**Entry #24**

**3/4/13**

**7:00 AM**

Another person went missing today. According to the news channels, her name is Mayu. She's a young fox, about 11 years old. They released a picture of her as well as the two other photos of Hannah and Alex. I haven't received anything so far. No mysterious videos in a package, or notes were sent to me.

About 5 minutes into the report, Rouge and Tails called via Skype at the same time. Quickly booting up my laptop, I answered.

"Anything going on?" I asked.

"We've been getting complaints by local councils over the failure to respond. Both the law enforcement and us." Rouge replied irritably. "Ugh...I'd be screwed if this ends up on a commission."

"Anything you can do about it?"

"Nope. I can't just mention some psycho doll is doing this. One, people gonna think there's wackos on GUN, and two, there's gonna be panic. Possibly, political turmoil. All I can say is that there's a kidnapper and that it's best to install security systems and secure the area."

This is gonna be guaranteed to fail...

_For chrissake, we dealing with something ancient...how else are we gonna say it!_

"If only Shadow were here... I wonder where he is right now?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be back Rouge." Tails muttered.

"Look...thanks guys for helping me with this. I'll...I'll try do whatever I can for now. It seems like the doll or one of the cultists knows me, this adds a whole new dimension to this." I said.

"Hey, no problem Silver." Tails answered. "I listened to that audio clip and checked out the JPEGs. You and Sonic better be careful. Seems like it is quite fond with both of you."

"I know Tails...I know."

**3/5/13**

**4:00 AM**

Been having nightmares. I found myself alternating between two locations. One was a wheat field expanding beyond as far as my eye can see. There's this magnificent sunset in the sky. Yet I find myself running. Something was watching me. The second location was a city, I'm not sure if it's Station Square or not, but the area was quite...empty. The sky was red and the air was heavy.

That's pretty much all I remember...but I feel like there's something I can't recall, something I forgot ...and it's haunting me.

* * *

**DarkHarvest released a new Entry (Log Entry #28). For those following the series, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Also, Slender: The Arrival has been updated with a new chapter: Genesis. It is a well done remake of the original Slender map.**


	59. Tom's Log 1

**Tom's Log #1**

**3/7/13**

I haven't talked to Tom in a while, and I haven't seen much activity in his blog either. I guess he's been trying to keep a low profile ever since that incident at the clinic. I don't blame him for that, I'm just worried.

Today however, there was an update to the blog. Attached is a new video and on the bottom, "Found this today." I'm gonna meet him soon.

-Silver

**THE VIDEO:**

[_Footage begins. The crunching of leaves can be heard as Tom walks along a hiking trail_.]

[_The walk continues for five minutes...no activity_.]

[_The faint crackling of static can be heard briefly for a split second_.]

[_Footage is back to normal. A light blast of wind can be heard._]

[_Tom comes upon a small opening in the forest. In the opening were a few small trees and the mossy stumps of what was once older trees._ _Tom faces his camera in several directions: Behind, to the sides, and upwards towards the canopy. Thick clouds blanket the sky._]

[_Tom looks down and finds a chessboard. A single piece, a white rook stands in one end of the board, on the other side, a black queen. In between, a sheet of paper._]

[_Tom shifts the camera in different directions. He then faces the camera back on the chessboard and picks up the paper. Upon examination, the paper seems to be ripped out of a book. In one side are two diagrams: a circular disk with a small hole, and a series of small circles being part of a large circle, with a picture of the sun._]

[_On the bottom were the following inscriptions: _

_**Sanguine vires ...**_

_**Animae puritatem ...**_

_**Ut novus sol surget**_]

[_Distortions...and the crackling of static can be heard._]

[_Tom turns his camera, only to find himself staring at the Tails Doll, which was only a few yards away...and inching closer_.]

_*huf...huh...huf...huff...huhh...huffhufhunhufhunh uhhun.*_

[_Tom hyperventilates and dashes off. The distortions fade a bit but the crackling of static can still be heard._]

[_As Tom continues to run, the video starts to flicker._]

[_Video blacks out for a few seconds._]

[_The camera turns back on. Tom is now by the exit of the hiking trail_. _He faces the camera back into the trail; nothing. Sighing in satisfaction, Tom turns the camera off. The tape ends here._]

* * *

**SEASON 2 of TribeTwelve has just begun, with "DEUS EX MACHINA". All I have to say about it is that you get to see Slendy being flipped off.**


	60. Entry 25

**Entry #25**

**3/8/13**

**Station Square Financial District**

**12:00 PM**

Mild day today. The weather was decent, there were some nice puffy clouds in the sky, and people were either rushing to the next conference or conversing and relaxing for a lunchtime break. Friday euphoria is in the air.

Tom and I decided to meet in Station Square for the sake of not being isolated. With hundreds and thousands of people walking around, there's little risk for any type of attack or encounter; safety in numbers. Despite this, we still had to be aware of the potential dangers.

I also notified Seth of the meeting and with Tom's approval, of us decided to meet.

"You saw the video?" Tom asked.

We nodded.

"Isn't walking in the forest pretty much suicidal? At this point, who knows what's in there...waiting." Seth asked, with a mix of concern and anger in his tone.

Tom sighed. "I guess so. Nothing happened to me after that stunt I did, I...I just wanted things to go back to normal."

"Anyway, we still got something out of this...thanks Tom." I replied. "Do you have the paper?"

Tom reached into his hoodie pocket and took the sheet out.

"Here it is."

Seth and I examined the sheet. The front is what we're familiar with: the Latin and the diagrams. The other side, was in binary. Been awhile since we've seen this.

"Know what it say?" I asked for both the Latin and binary.

"Nope. Haven't decoded it yet." Tom answered.

Seth took out his smartphone, and opened up a translator. He quickly typed up the Latin.

"Blood...strength, Soul...purity, A new sun shall rise." Seth read out. "Sounds like some kind of guide or manifesto or something like that, especially with that rip on the edge," he pointed out to the jagged tears on the paper. "it must've come from a book."

"So...there's more to this then." I said, "Even we have no idea where this... book is. There's has to be something that can give us a potential lead."

"Well we've haven't gotten to the binary yet." Tom said, as his eyes darted around. "We can always- Uh guys... I think somebody is watching us."

Seth and I looked up.

"Where?"

Tom shifted his eyes toward our right. His tail kind of pricked towards the same direction.

We looked. In that direction, was a busy intersection. Closest to us, was a wolf. As far as we were concerned, he's probably in his late teens to mid-20s. Hard to tell. His face was covered by a newspaper.

"That guy?" Seth whispered.

Tom nodded.

"I don't think we're safe here anymore. Let's get outta here."

All of us stood up at once and one by one, we walked towards the opposite direction from our theoretical stalker.

As we waited for the walk sign to light up. The wolf set down the newspaper, and walked towards our direction. We were able to see his face at that point. He had on a pair of glasses, and greyish dark marks around his mouth and muzzle.

"Take a picture." I nudged Seth.

"What?"

"Just take a picture." Tom repeated.

Seth got our message, and discreetly took out the camera, right at the wolf's direction.

Tom noticed.

"No, not there! Take a picture of the damn skyline. Just try not to get noticed!" Tom whispered.

"Okay...okay..."

Seth shifted the smartphone slightly, and snapped some shots about three times. Just as he finished, the walking sign lit up. We jogged our way across the street. Last thing I noticed, the wolf started to jog after us, only to be overcome by a wave of other pedestrians. At this point we took a turn, walked a few more blocks, and looked around; nothing.

"Phew...close call." Tom said. "You got the pictures?"

Seth showed us the images. "Here they are."

"Good, it'll be best to leave."

Seth later decoded the binary and sent it to me. I quickly jotted the message down before deleting digital evidence. The decryption reveals a location, which I'll omit for now. If the cult or order were the ones who sent me those weird videos, who knows what they have access to...

* * *

**EverymanHYBRID will tie in with TribeTwelve thanks to TribeTwelve's new video.**


	61. Entry 26

**Entry #26**

**3/9/13**

There was another park that was located nearby Rosewood. It's about another five minute drive south of it and resides in a more isolated area.

Tom, finally feeling well enough, decided to accompany me, along with Tails and Blaze. Seth was not available today due to some other important things going on.

All of us met at the park and exchanged greetings. Following a brief introduction, all of us got to business.

In the park, there were two major places that we can consider potential sites of interest: the forest and a one story construction site. The foundation is complete and the support is erect, there is certainly some activity going on here. It is a sight for sore eyes after visiting several abandoned sites.

"Where should we go first?" Tom asked.

Tails took out a GPS and looked around his surroundings.

"Based on the layout of the park, we've got a hiking trail around the forest, a large loop about 2 miles overall, and there's the construction site over there." Tails gestured towards the building.

"I think the trail would be a nice place to start." Blaze said, "Anybody want to join?"

Tom shuddered.

"No thanks."

"Alrighty then," Tails said. "I'll go with Tom. You'll be okay, right Silver?"

"I'll be fine." I answered

"Well, it sure is nice to get some fresh air." Blaze smiled, "Too bad it's not spring yet."

"At least it's only a month away." I assured her, "I always go for the cherry blossoms."

Blaze smiled. As we walked for the next minute, I booted up the camera and started recording. I strapped the camera around by chest, letting it be slightly hidden in the chest fur.

Blaze looked at my chest in interest.

"Tails came up with this." I said, "It allows me to do more with my hands. Really convenient."

"Ahhh..." Blaze nodded.

In the distance, a few birds began to chirp. The sounds echoed in the distance. Then, somewhere, a tree branch snapped.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"Not really." Blaze said, "It just probably a tree."

[_As we looked back, the footage distorts, with the low pitched crackle of static. In the distance, a silhouette with piercing cyan-blue eyes looked back at us. We never noticed, and turned away from the figure and kept walking._]

"I told you about what happened to me in the forest, right?"

"Yeah."

"I just want to warn you...be careful where you're going. I have a feeling that the events have something to do with me. I don't want you to get harmed."

Blazed snapped her fingers, and a flare lit up, in a similar manner to a Zippo lighter.

"Ever considered fire?" she winked.

There was nothing interesting on the trail.

We walked back to the construction site, meeting with Tom and Tails.

"Anything?"

Tom pulled out a flash drive in his pocket.

"There's a locked staircase to the basement, Tom and I couldn't open it." Tails said.

"Not with the tools?" I asked.

"Don't want to risk damaging it." Tails answered

"Okay, let's see what I can do."

I walked in the building, considering the fact that it was unfinished, it was bright and well aerated. The staircase was located around the middle of the site. It was padlocked with three digit code. No need to do that.

I focused my concentration on the lock. Within seconds, I managed to open the padlock, without damaging it. Tom stepped forward and slid the floorboard open, leading into a set of stairs, it was pitch-black.

"Got any flashlights?"

Tails took them out and passed one to Tom.

Blaze lit up hand as we all descended down the flight of stairs.

The basement, consisted of a hallway, leading to two rooms in the opposite direction.

"I'll cover this way." Blaze said as she walked toward the right.

"Want us to come and join?" Tom asked.

"I'll be fine." Blaze said as a matter-of-fact tone. Her hand flared up, lighting the way into the darkness.

Tails, Tom, and I headed the opposite direction, the flashlights lit the room with an extremely bright glow. The light felt cold but comforting.

"Hmm...independent and stubborn huh?" Tom said, attempting to start off a conversation.

"Yep. Best not to mess with her." I said.

Tom nodded.

"More women should be like that. Anyway, she your girlfriend?"

I shook my head.

"Not really. She considers me her first friend."

"All those years of being lonely...I wonder what caused that?"

"Royalty...and her firepower." I said, "She got picked on because of that."

...

"Damn..." Tom muttered, "Never thought I'd be this close to royalty. She doesn't like being called 'Your Highness' or Princess, right?"

"That's...the equivalent of calling me pothead." I said.

"I guess I get her point. I've always been a freedom type of guy."

"Well," Tails interrupted, "nothing here. Just concrete, concrete, concrete...and some wires."

"Okay then," I said. I look around one more time, nothing of any use. "It's time to-"

_YEOW!_

[_Intense distortions._]

_HISS!_

"Oh shit! Blaze!" Tails said.

He started to dash towards the hallway, in time to notice a large wall of fire coming towards him.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled.

Tails managed to change directions, steering just in time. The blast lasted for a split second before dissipating. A warmth emanated from the hall, with the walls blackened by smoke.

"Blaze!" I yelled.

I dashed towards the room where she was supposed to be in. She was there...she was okay.

"Hey Blaze, you okay?" I asked.

Blaze looked at me, her eyes locked with mine.

"It...It should have burned." she said.

* * *

**Been about a week or so but, Entry #72 of Marble Hornets is out...and it is getting scary.**


	62. Entry 27

**Entry #27**

**3/9/13**

Blaze is okay. We quickly got out of the park. After Tom and Blaze were dropped off. Tails and I decided to do some examination on the flash drive.

The flash drive has a 4GB capacity, with a single file labelled XXXX. The video dates back to Valentines Day, when that guy, Alex disappeared.

It seemed to be recorded on some analog DV tape, which then got converted. The video is pretty corrupted, but we got a little bit out of it.

[_Tape begins, it's hard to see, but there's clearly a campfire in the center. A group of ten or twenty figures, hard to tell stood behind the fire. A figure, most likely the leader, stood in front. The tape was in black and white and the voices crack throughout._]

[_First few minutes consist of indistinct conversation_.]

[_Audio is little more clear._]

"Brothers, sisters... we are now one step closer to the awakening. Brother Michael has received word from Solaris division on the progress going on with our affiliated divisions. [_inaudible_] ...let him take over to report our progress."

[_The leader walks off and another figure, about the same height takes over._]

"I received word from some of our affiliates that they've successfully harvested [_inaudible_] throughout [_inaudible_] France, and Soleanna. I also been notified about progress in Amarna*, by the Aten division. They have successfully [_inaudible_] affiliated with the Brotherhood and the radicals [_inaudible_]. We face challenges here, top [_inaudible_] and GUN. Yet, the demands of Helios is great-"

[_Static and distortions... footage cuts to a tree_. _A young girl, a rabbit, walks in a trance, accompanied by hooded members, a body of a person is dragged against the foliage. The hooded figures straps the person to the tree with rope. The girl leaves the screen, so do the others. The guy tied up wakes. With a lot of effort he raises his head toward the camera. His eyes widen in horror and shock. Muttering can be heard in the background. He tries to scream but his screams can't be heard muffled by duct tape in his mouth._]

[_More distortions...black appendages can be seen at the edge of the camera. The screen is frozen._]

[_Color bars...followed by a blue screen replaces the images._]

[_Footage opens back to the tree, the guy who was once there is gone. On the ground, hard to tell from the dark surroundings is some kind of black substance. After 10 seconds, the tape ends._]

The tape seemed to show parts of the cult's services, a mass of sorts. The guy who was offered is apparently the 2nd person missing, Alex. This clearly shows that the footage was filmed about a month ago. Whoever left this here is trying to tell us, or threaten us about what is going on.

Besides that, what bothers me is that the girl, the rabbit shown for a brief moment is likely Cream. It's hard to tell on the video but I'm sure of it.

That's it. I'm not gonna stand by while Cream does this crazy shit. I'm gonna do something, anything to stop Cream. I have to find somebody who can keep a better eye on her.

For now, this situation is much bigger than I anticipated.

**-Silver**

* * *

***Amarna is an actual ancient city. Located in Egypt, it was once home for a pharaoh who established a sun cult. The pharaoh of this age is the biological father of King Tut. Some references mentioned involves a made up scenario regarding the new government in Egypt after 2011.**

**Review and feedback would be great.**


	63. Entry 28-1

**Been absent for a while, but I'm back :). **

**Consider this Part 2.**

* * *

**Entry #28-1**

**3/10/13**

"Chaotix Detective Agency Vector speaking."

"Hey Vector." I greeted.

"Silver! My man! Sup?"

"Nothing much." I sighed, "I do have a job for you...if you want."

"Just what I needed! What is it?"

"Meet me at Rosewood Square by 12. You know...by the park. I'll tell you."

"Got it. By the way, you got that jasmine scented weed- I- I mean pot. I forgot weed is an outdated term in your time."

"Yeah-"

"You da best! And yeah... got it! Noon it is."

"See ya then." I said.

Before I hanged up, I heard some celebratory noises from the phone. Looks like they finally have a big job to do.


	64. Entry 28-2

**Entry #28-2**

**3/10/13**

**12:00 PM**

It was a sunny, cloudless day. Sky was clear, probably the most vivid blue I've ever seen. Rosewood square was slightly crowded. Across from the square was an outlet. The square itself had a few shops and a small art gallery. A cafe was nearby. It was crowded. Full of young people, much of them in their late teens or 20s.

"Hey Silver."

It was Vector.

"Hey. Glad you came."

"How's business coming along?" I asked.

"So-so. Espio helped took down a couple of small robberies. Otherwise, it's hard to compete with private security or bounty hunting. We try to be broad with our services, but our last job was like...four months ago. I guess we aren't that well recognized yet."

I got off and purchased a coffee and an espresso for Vector. I'm not used to the strong, bitter flavor. I often add a quite an amount of cream and sugar with my cup.

"I'm gonna need some help. Big time."

"Go on."

"I think you'll like it." I said.

I told the details...everything. It's hard to believe I arrived here almost five months ago, yet I barely scratched the surface.

"So...Vanilla doesn't know anything about this?"

I sighed.

"No."

Vector sipped half of his espresso.

"It may be anytime when Vanilla finds out about this. I'll do it."

"You sure you can handle this?" I asked.

"I can. I just need to pull this off discreetly." Vector answer. "Would taking Cream somewhere be a good idea? Treat it like some kind of field trip or something like that? Don't know how long though..."

Cream definitely needs to get away from here for now. Perfect.

"Sounds great and one more thing..."

"What?"

"I've been using a camera for a while...for recording stuff. It's been really helpful."

"So?"

"So...Do you have a camera? It'll really help, if you can record what's going on. Anything."

Vector sighed.

"As long as it helps Cream and Vanilla. Sure."

The conversation ended well. Just as we walked out of the cafe, I passed a bag containing the pot to Vector. About a century before my time, in several timelines, pot is considered legal, much of it for medical research on both treatment and medical usage. The main problems was the scent and some of the chemicals. The ones that I purchased is genetically modified, removed of harmful chemicals and nasty scents, but leaving the high.

"Hey thanks man! Okay, I'll make sure I'll keep Cream safe!"

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon when I got back. I decided to walk around a bit, take in the sunlight until the next snow comes. I got up to my door and turned the knob.

Just as the door opened, I let out a gasp.

On the walls and on the bed were a bunch of papers, random scribbles. I picked one up. Helios marker.

_Fuck!_

I picked another. Helios marker.

_No...no..._

I grabbed a handful...a picture of a white king, a single red streak through it, surrounded by black...a large glaring eye...more Helios markers.

_..._

I let the papers drop to the floor. All of them fell like leaves, spreading themselves on the floor.

Instinctively, I had to urge to wash my face. Maybe that can clear my mind up. I dashed towards the bathroom and shoved the door open.

_What the..._

The walls of the bathroom was streaked with red ink. The mirror was covered with several droplets of this unknown stuff. Helios markers and more eyes are drawn into it.

I laughed. "MESSING WITH ME, HUH?!"

I looked closer at the mirror. The unknown substance covered the mirror like raindrops, only dyed red, but there was something about it. As I stuck my head closer towards the mirror. I caught this metallic, iron scent...oh god.

I quickly backed away and slumped slowly on an unstained part of the wall.

_What the fuck? Why?_

Tears welled out of my eyes. I started sobbing, out of shock and fear.

_Fuck this! Fuck this..._

* * *

**Been busy doing some things during the summer. Sorry. **

**EverymanHYBRID released two new videos. Been a while since March but things are picking up.**

**Wow...been a year since I made this account. Thanks for all the support.**


	65. Update 20

**Update #20**

**3/10/13**

I couldn't turn to the local police. They might think I did some nasty shit. This is something I think no normal person can comprehend.

I called Rouge and told her what happened. She came by and helped me clean up. She also collected samples of the blood...or whatever it is. Unfortunately, there were no fingerprints.

"Tsssh...this is gonna be hard. Those bastards really know where you are. You better get out."

That was the first thing I had in mind. Until I find somewhere stable, I'll have to keep moving.

I might stay in a nearby hotel before I find somewhere secure. I might ask Tails, but I fear I might be putting him at risk.

**-Silver**


End file.
